Sin titulo x ahora
by Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen
Summary: Capi 7: Sasuke aturde a naru y lo avandona. Que ha pasado con Naruto? Malditos miembros del conejo! 6 Reviews! WI! q wai!
1. Chapter 1

Weno, este es mi primer fic así q os pido xfavor q seais buenos.

Esto es un sasunaru/narusasu pero habrá 2 parejas(x ahora 2) hetero y creo q una xica-xica, pa q esté variadito XD.

Como me gusta mucho dedicar cosas iré dedicando los capis a gente q conozco o a mis lectores(si los consigo u.u) pero todo el fic(todo todito todo) se lo dedico a Paco-chan(entreri akí n NU) xq gracias a él este fic existe(me recomendó una canción y de ella surgió la trama de la historia).

Disclaimer: ola a todos

Isil: aivá! Y tu kien eres?

Disclaimer: pues un disclaimer, alguien q dice q este fic y algunos de sus personages no son tuyos

Isil: para q lo dices?

Disclaimer: para q si kishimoto se asoma a UN y ve el fic no te denuncie

Isil: O.O puede hacerlo?  
Disclaimer: me temo q si. Tengo q decir q no lo haces con animo lucrativo

Isil: eing?

Disclaimer: q no kieres dinero a cambio d escrivirlo

Isil: y si lo kiero?

Disclaimer: leed el fic y tu calla Isilwen

Este capi/introducción se lo dedico a fati-okasan xq es su cumple(este es mi regalito), x leer el capi, darme su opinión y xq si no escriviese fics tan wenos no sabria ni lo q es 1 fic XD

----------------------------------

Introducción

El sol entró por la ventana y le acarició el rostro. Intentó no hacer caso de la luz, que le decía que ya era hora de levantarse, pero era una tarea bastante complicada ya que la cama estaba bajo la ventana. Era una habitación bastante sencilla con las paredes blancas, una ventana, una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche. El rubio estiró de la sábana hasta echársela por encima de la cabeza en un vano intento para no espabilarse pero no sirvió de nada y ya despierto del todo se quejó molesto. Frotándose los ojos y a regañadientes, se levantó de la cama y se vistió siguiendo la rutina de todos los días. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, desayunó, cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos, debido a la gran velocidad adquirida en los tres años pasados con Jiraiya ya había llegado. El bosque en el que acostumbraba a entrenar con el sannin estaba cerca de una cascada a la que le gustaba ir cuando se sentía angustiado o cansado, pues esta le hacia sentirse bien, relajado, completo, como en casa. Un sentimiento del que pocas veces había podido gozar y que buscaba constantemente. Allí es donde decidió pasar el rato mientras esperaba a su sensei.

- Aaaaa.-bostezó- espero que el entrenamiento de hoy no sea tan cansado y aburrido como los demás.

Se tumbó y entre el calor del sol y la suave brisa no tardaron a empezar a pesarle los parpados.

-------------------------------

Lejos de allí…

- Hokage-sama! Venga, han herido a Asuma-san!

- Donde está? Que a pasado?- preguntó con decisión al ninja que acababa de aparecer frente a ella.

- Tiene la pierna derecha rota y no deja de vomitar sangre. Lo han retirado. Están llevándolo cerca de la puerta del Este.

- Ahora boy.

Terminó de curar las heridas de la kunoichi que tenía a sus pies y le dijo al ninja:

- Llévame hasta el.

------------------------------

- Naruto! Quieres despertar de una puñetera vez!?

EL rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una cara conocida

- Ero-sennin? Que pasa?

- Levántate y sígueme!- dijo con voz severa

- Para que?

- Tu hazlo!

El tono imperioso de su voz causó el efecto deseado y a los pocos segundos estaban saltando de árbol en árbol a una velocidad de

vértigo.

- ero-sennin! A donde vamos?

- tenemos que marcharnos

- Pero a donde?

- Te lo diré por el camino

- Y el equipaje?

- pasaremos por el apartamento y cogeremos algo, pero no cargues demasiado la mochila. Ahora mismo lo que nos interesa es ir rápido.

Decidió no hacer mas preguntas y concentrarse en intentar seguir el ritmo de su sensei pero las imágenes que había visto en el sueño seguían golpeando su mente. A que venia ese extraño sueño? Siempre lo tenia cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños pero creía que lo soñaba todas las noches aunque no se acordaba pues se levantaba con la misma sensación de opresión que cuando llegaba esa fecha. Decidió no darle mas vueltas, era algo que simplemente pasaba, que no tenia explicación, como muchas otras cosas en su vida.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al edificio y cada uno fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

Naruto abrió la puerta y empezó a meter dentro de la mochila todo lo que necesitaría cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en la habitación.

- vaya, parece que tienes prisa, no dobe?- dijo una sombra al lado de la ventana(N/a: quien será? XD).

Naruto se quedó momentáneamente atontado mirando la pálida cara de su mejor amigo lo que le dio tiempo al Uchiha para acorralarlo contra la pared.

No podia ser, no podia estar allí delante de el, mirándole con esos afilados ojos negros que tan familiares y a la vez desconocidos le resultaban.

Se obligó a mirar al muchacho que tenia delante. Llevaba un yukata abierto hasta un poco por debajo de la mitad del pecho de color marfil atado a la cintura que le dejaba al descubierto el musculoso, pero no en exceso, torso y una espada en la espalda que le resultaba familiar.

- Sa-Sasuke?(N/A: no. Es tu abuela(N/Inner: es cortito, no?)N/A: sip :D)

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, seguía en estado de shok y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el moreno había echo unos sellos y tenia las manos atadas.

- q pasa, baka?-le dijo acercándose- Tres años buscándome y cuando me encuentras te quedas mirándome como un pasmarote.

La verdad es que a Naruto le hubiese gustado poder hacer o decir algo, cualquier cosa pero en cuanto vio a Sasuke su cuerpo se separó de su mente, impidiéndole moverse.

- yo… yo- tartamudeaba

- que pasa? Te comió la lengua el zorro?- se burló haciendo que reaccionase.

- po...porque has…venido?- consiguió articular

- e venido a por ti, dobe. Es que no se nota?- que familiar resultaba volver a oír aquellos insultos por parte del moreno, como si nada hubiese cambiado desde que se fue.

Naruto no dijo nada, se quedó mirando los finos labios que tenia a pocos centímetros de su boca. Cada vez que el vengador hablaba su respiración chocaba con la cara del rubio permitiéndole a este notar el olor ligeramente amargo que emanaba, un olor que no le resultaba nada desagradable

- je- se burló Sasuke- eres débil. Se te nota. Todo este tiempo as entrenado para nada.

- que?- las palabras del moreno lo sacaron del trance

- si fueses mas fuerte ya te habías liberado. En fin, no se puede esperar mas de un perdedor, no?

Sin esperar una repuesta le desató la bandana y de un salto se posó en el alféizar.

- adiós, usuratonkachi.

---------------------

"No debería haber ido. Tendría que haberme negado a dirigir la operación. Maldito Orochimaru! Siempre liando las cosas! Seguro que lo había planeado todo para ver que es lo que pasaba, como reaccionábamos. Asquerosa serpiente rastrera! No soy un títere que pueda manejar a su antojo!"(N/A: a no? Pues te dejas bastante para no ser manipulable, uke ¬¬)

Sasuke no dejaba de repetirse estas palabras para no pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos en el dormitorio de Naruto. La verdad es que había estado a punto escapársele de las manos, pero no conseguía entender como había ocurrido. Sabia que se sentía atraído por el rubio pero creía que era solo eso, lujuria, el deseo de poseer aquello que sabes que no puedes tener.

Era una sensación que al Uchiha le fascinaba y le encantaba. La excitación, la descarga de adrenalina que te recorre cuando consigues dominar aquello que se te rebelaba, cuando sabes que tienes esa vida en tus manos, que puedes manipularla y hacer con ella lo que se antoje. El vengador creía que era el mismo sentimiento que siempre sentía hacia todo lo que era de alguna manera superior a el o que no podía controlar, el deseo de probarse a si mismo y comprobar que su poder era superior al de su "enemigo". Pero ahora que había tenido al rubio cerca después de esos años sin verle empezaba a creer q había algo mas a parte del deseo, pero no se imaginaba el que pues amor no podía ser, de eso estaba seguro.(n/a: tu eres imbécil o te lo haces? ¬¬)

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y seguir con el plan establecido. Si Naruto hacia lo que se suponía que haría caería en la trampa y los planes de Orochimaru con Konoha no se verían afectados por el ojiazul.

-------------------------

- Tsunade-sama! Aquí!- gritaba uno de los ninjas que había en la puerta del Este

- Como está?- preguntó esta

- Tiene la pierna y una costilla rotas. No a dejado de vomitar sangre desde que Yuu fue a avisarla.

La hokage se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de inmediato se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Asuma. Le colocó las manos en el torso desnudo y empezó a presionar con delicadeza para no herirle mas. Localizó la costilla rota y encontró dos mas fracturadas. La rota estaba a la altura del hiato.

- La costilla le a perforado el estómago- gritó para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo que reinaba en el ambiente- Tendré que hacerle un corte para llegar hasta la punta de la costilla y poder volver a colocarla en su sitio. Necesito que me ayudéis. Cuando le haga la herida y meta la mano tienes que presionar alrededor para procurar que la hemorragia sea lo mas pequeña posible- dijo dirigiéndose a Yuu- tu- ahora le hablaba al ninja que estaba a su izquierda- busca a otro ninja para que te ayude. Tenéis que sujetar a Asuma. Cuando empiece se moverá mucho y necesito que esté lo mas quieto posible, si se mueve podría empeorar la hemorragia y morir. Habéis entendido lo que tenéis que hacer?

Los konohanos asintieron gravemente, conscientes de que la vida de un ninja de Konoha, de un amigo pendía de un hilo.

-------------------------

- Ha! Sasuke-teme! Espera!- gritaba furioso cierto ninja escandaloso- Ven y lucha con migo si tienes huevos!

Estaba corriendo por encima de los árboles del bosque en la misma dirección en la que se había ido el moreno hasta que Jiraiya lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo con una fuerza considerable.

- Naruto! A donde te crees que vas?- el sannin parecía bastante enfadado y no le iba a dejar ir así como así.

- Sasuke ha venido a por mi! Se a llevado mi bandana y boy a recuperarlos a los dos.- dijo con decisión

- Si que te has convertido en el rey de los tontos- le soltó el brazo con brusquedad y le miró seriamente(N/A: lo q le dijo Jiraiya a Naru cuando este volvió de luchar con Sasu)

- Que? De que estás hablando?

- Es que no te das cuenta? Es una trampa.(N/A: como en los dibujos XD)

- No. Sasuke no me haría eso.

- Ya. Y tampoco intentaría matarte, verdad?- dijo irónicamente el sensei

- Y que quieres que haga? Que me olvide de que le he visto?

- Si. Ahora tienes otras responsabilidades.- El rostro del sannin se volvió mas sombrío que de costumbre.

- Me da igual! Todo lo que e hecho estos tres años a sido para traerle le vuelta! Y ahora quieres que me quede mirando como se va otra vez sin hacer nada!?- el rubio acabó gritándole y , cansado de discutir con Jiraiya se deshizo de su agarre e intentó seguir persiguiendo a sasuke pero este le dijo algo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedó mirándolo.

- Que has dicho?

- Me has oído perfectamente

- Pero... No puede ser. Tiene que haber un error.- intentaba convencerse el rubio. Empezó a formar un muro a su alrededor para no enterarse de la respuesta que el ermitaño iba a darle, la cual ya conocía pero se negaba a aceptar

El sannin solo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando sin verlo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír, contemplando con impotencia como sus esperanzas caían echas pedazos y se convertían finalmente en un polvo de tristeza y preocupación que cubrió su habitualmente desbordante energía dejándole cansado y con la sensación de ser mucho mas viejo de lo que en realidad era. Pero no se dejó vencer por ello e izo de tripas corazón decidido a hacer lo que pudiese y mas por su villa.

- Vámonos- dijo con la decisión pintada en su rostro

Pasaron por el apartamento y cogieron las mochilas. Sin intercambiar ningún comentario emprendieron la marcha hacia konoha lo mas rápido que podían, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

----------------------------------------

Si kereis q haga los capis + largos me lo decís pero puede q tarde un poko (mucho) xq me han limitado el uso del ordenador a solo 1 hora al día(sq me sentaba delante del ordenador de wena mañana(en vacaciones) y solo lo soltaba para comer y pa dormir :P) y kiero hablar con Fati-san, Paco-san y yummi-nesan, q viven mu lejos y no puedo verles ni hablar con ellos si no es x l msn, vale? M lo perdonáis?(ojitos)

Weno

Acepto críticas wenas y malas y de todo, incluso amenazas de muerte. Si veis un fallo me lo decís: si describo poco las cosas o los sitios, si os parece que no mantengo su personalidad, si hago a Naru muy nenaza, si pongo demasiadas comas, si no e puesto algún acento(intentaré ponerlos todos, pero alguno se me escapará), si no entendéis alguna pregunta(puede que la haya escrito mal u.u)... Lo que se os ocurra.

Ha! Algo mas(Inner: todavía mas cosas?). Como soy de las q creen q hay una canción para cada momento y situación iré poniendo canciones a lo largo de la historia, como los oneshots esos q s llaman song-fics y q no se xq se llaman song-fic si son un oneshot y no un fic. Pues eso y si alguien tiene una canción que le parece que va bien para capi por lo q dice la letra pues me envía un pm con la letra y el nombre del capi y si eso la pongo, ok? Así m ayudáis a hacer el fic n.n

Chau a todos


	2. ¿Por que me miran así?

¡Hola de nuevo! Jajaja. ¡Que feliz estoy¡Tengo lectores/as¡Yuju!

Inner: ya vale¿no? Pareces una cría. ¿Tu crees q todas esas escritoras tan maravillosas a las que admiras se ponen así cuando consiguen un nuevo fan?

Isil: pues nu sé. Kuzoy, Miruru, Fati-san, Shiga san... ¿qué decís vosotras?

Inner: (al tío/a que está al otro lado de la pantalla) pasa de ella y lee el capítulo.

Isil¡e¡No paséis de mí!

Disclaimer: hacedle caso a InnerIsil y pasad de Isilwen. A ver: los personajes que salen en este fic y que tienen sentido son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El resto de cosas extrañas(no merecen el nombre de personajes) son obra de la alocada mente de esta baka

Isil¡despedido!(de una puerta trasera sale un bicho enorme y tremendamente repulsivo que se come al desgraciado disclaimer)

Este capi se lo dedico a kuzoy por ser la 1º en leerme. Arigatou gozaimashita a ti y a todos los que me habéis leído, me hizo muy feliz(reverencia) n.n

-----------------------

**¿Por qué me miran así?**

- Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama. ¿Me oye?

- ¿Qué?-Dijo el moreno saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Le ocurre algo, jōshi? Parece preocupado

Este se dio la vuelta para observar el camino que hacia unos minutos acababa de dejar.

- Inu, ve al camino y recorre unos cuantos metros. Vuelve para informarme de la situación en cuanto hayas terminado de reconocer el terreno. Si hay alguien no quiero que te vea¿entendido?

- ¡Hai!

- Sasuke-sama¿dónde está el jinchuuruki?

El moreno dio un gruñido como respuesta y la fuerza de su mirada, que recayó sobre el ninja, fue suficiente para hacer que al pobre hombre se le atascasen las palabras en la garganta y que las manos le empezasen a temblar.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!(N/A: van a gastarle el nombre ¬¬)

- ¿Qué has visto?

- El jinchuuruki y el sannin se han desviado y se dirigen hacia Konoha.

El vengador entrecerró los ojos, molesto por el repentino giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

- Reunios con Orochimaru en la base y decidle lo que a pasado. Yo iré en cuanto recoja los pergaminos.

- ¡Hai!- dijeron todos a coro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sin vacilar ni un instante Sasuke recogió su mochila y se transportó a la biblioteca de la aldea del sonido.

-------------------

Un día mas tarde...

El cielo estaba de un color rojizo, lleno de nubes y soplaba una refrescante brisa que le traía un olor metálico. Empezó a oír un ruido que, a medida que se acercaba, se hacía cada vez mas fuerte hasta convertirse en un estruendo. Pasaron corriendo sobre una loma y, ante los horrorizados viajeros, se extiende un mar de sangre, carne y metal sobre una puesta de sol de un rojo intenso, componiendo así un cuadro macabro como los que pintó Van Gogh en su época oscura. El dolor, la confusión, los llantos… pero sobre todo el miedo invadían Konoha.

Se acercaron a unos ninjas que había cerca y les preguntaron si sabían donde estaba Tsunade.

-No lo sé. –les respondió bruscamente- y si la encontráis decidle que aquí tenemos problemas y que... -el ninja enmudeció de repente. Hasta ahora había continuado mirando a sus compañeros, comprobando cuantos quedaban en condiciones para luchar, pero al ver a quien se dirigía las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y un destello de esperanza empezó a brillar en sus ojos. –el niño-zorro, tú eres el niño-zorro¿no es cierto?- cogió a Naruto de los hombros y empezó a zarandearle- ¿lo eres¿Y tú eres Jiraiya¿El sannin?-dijo girándose hacia el susodicho

Un murmullo se empezó a extender entre los hombres que había alrededor en cuanto hubo dicho esas palabras.

- ¡Suéltame! –dijo el ojiazul quitándoselo de encima. El hombre tenia una expresión ansiosa en la cara, casi febril.

-Dinos donde está la Godaime ahora mismo. Tenemos que hablar con ella urgentemente.-el sannin se puso entre el rubio y el ninja, no era un buen momento para empezar una pelea y menos entre aliados.

-Creo que ha ido a la puerta del este. Un nutrido grupo de enemigos se dirigía hacia esa zona y debe de haber muchos heridos-dijo uno de los ninjas allí presentes.

-Vamos Naruto- dijo empujándolo levemente del hombro

El kitsune, que había estado todo el tiempo observando los rostros de los ninjas que tenia alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos tenían la misma expresión de anhelo que el hombre que tenia delante. ¿Por qué lo miraban así¿Qué querían de él? Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto decidió hacer caso de lo que decía su sensei y reemprendieron la marcha hacia la puerta del este.

----------------------

- ¡Hokage-sama!

La mujer alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al ninja que tenia delante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Ya han llegado!- dijo el hombre. Una repentina agitación prendió entre los hombres que había allí presentes.

- ¿Dónde están?

El hombre no pudo contestar pues en ese mismo instante entraban en el círculo de ninjas que se había formado Jiraiya y Naruto.

- Tsunade -saludó el sannin

- ¡Jiraiya!- gritó esta visiblemente molesta- ¿¡dónde estabais¡Os necesitábamos hace horas! Orochimaru a destruido parte de la parte sur de la aldea y sus serpientes...

- ¡Tsunade-bachan!- la interrumpió el rubio- No te preocupes, ahora los salvadores de Konoha han llegado- dijo mientras se formaba una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no llegó a terminarse por el capón que le dio la Hokage.

- ¿Los salvadores?- cada vez estaba mas enojada- Tú no has hecho nada hasta ahora que te califique como salvador o héroe. -¿Por qué dices que lo eres?

- ¡Itai! Itai, itai, itai...-se quejaba el rubio

- ¿Cómo está la cosa?- preguntó Jiraiya a la rubia

El rostro de esta se ensombreció visiblemente. Recorrió con la mirada a los allí presentes, reparando en sus heridas y en su aspecto demacrado. Unas profundas arrugas de preocupación y cansancio aparecieron en su frente, otorgándole los años que le correspondían.

- Venid

Con un gesto les indicó que la acompañasen hasta la retaguardia, donde los ninjas más viejos y experimentados planeaban el siguiente movimiento. Estaban sentados en el suelo, en una zona despejada, con solo unas pocas personas a su alrededor. En el suelo, en el centro de círculo que formaban los hombres, había una mapa de Konoha y sus cercanías y encima de este, unos grupos de piedras diferenciadas por colores. En la parte sur de Konoha había un grupo bastante nutrido de piedras negras. Naruto se quedó mirando a los ancianos con vivo interés. Solo ellos y la Hokage sabían realmente en que estado se encontraban y las posibilidades que tenían de ganar, las cuales no eran muy altas.

- Tsunade-sama- dijeron inclinando las cabezas a unísono.

- Estos- dijo esta dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes- son los sabios de la aldea, los que pelearon contra el kyuubi y que entonces eran jóvenes y estaban llenos de energía.

- Jeje- rió uno de ellos entre dientes- no seas aduladora, Tsunade-sama. No te pega.

- No lo soy, Kombe- le respondió al comentario con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, puede que un poco, pero no os dais cuenta de que son alabanzas vacías, así que cumplen su cometido. Al menos hasta que tu me chafas el plan para animaros¿no es así querido?

- jajaja- rieron todos ante la turbada mirada del anciano Kombe, al cual, como todos sabían, le molestaba mucho ese apelativo.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo uno de los ancianos

- Konoha está siendo atacada y vosotros no hacéis nada mas que hacer bromas de mal gusto.

- Je- se rió pesarosa Tsunade- reímos por no llorar. ¿No lo ves? Konoha está medio destruida. La única oportunidad que tenemos de vencer está depositada en vosotros.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el rubio sorprendido

- Hace un par de días que los del Sonido ganan cada vez mas terreno. Sus serpientes están mermando nuestras tropas muy deprisa. La mayor parte de la población está herida o muerta. Los únicos que no tienen ninguna herida son los Ancianos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que nos estén ganando?

- ¿No te lo dijo Jiraiya?

- Si, lo hizo- dijo recordando de pronto las palabras que su sensei le había dicho el día anterior: _konoha está siendo masacrada, konoha está siendo masacrada, konoha está siendo masacrada, konoha está siendo masacrada..._

- Decidme todo lo que sepáis- dijo con decisión el sannin

------------------

Allí arriba hacia un viento muy frío pero lo soportaba porque prefería helarse viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Recorrió con la vista el panorama que tenía a sus pies: sangre y muerte. Perfecto. Así eran los paisajes que tanto le gustaban.

_- Bien Tsunade¿qué harás ahora? Tu aldea está muriendo bajo mi poder. Jujuju_

- Orochimaru-sama- dijo un ninja cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se le notaba bastante nervioso, pero es que les había ordenado que no le molestasen si no era algo importante y el subordinado no sabía si aquel arrogante muchacho sería suficiente excusa para molestarle.- Sasuke-sama a regresado

-Dile que suba-dijo tranquilamente

El ninja suspiró aliviado y corrió en busca del vengador.

-Ya he conseguido los pergaminos- dijo al llegar junto a Orochimaru

- ¿Dónde está?- se limitó a preguntar este

- Detrás del 3º panel de la pared oeste del templo Uchiha

Una sonrisa de piedra se cinceló en los labios viperinos de la serpiente.

- Pues vayamos a rezar un poco.

Mientras impartía órdenes la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía. Por una vez se había adelantado a Akatsuki.

---------------------

Mientras ponían al corriente al peliblanco, Naruto se dedicó a observar a los ancianos hasta que se dio cuenta que una de ellos se le había adelantado y lo miraba a él. Tenía el pelo rubio blancuzco, la cara surcada de profundas arrugas que denotaban una avanzada edad, los ojos húmedos y caídos de un color verde apagado pero que en su día relucieron como esmeraldas, la boca flácida y de labios finos... Todo en ella recordaba a las abuelas de los cuentos de princesas y caballeros, la viejecita que ayuda a los héroes a salvar el reino, la que les da capas invisibles, botas para andar sobre el agua, espadas de antiguos reyes imbuidas de poderes ancestrales. No sabía porque pero le pareció que debajo de la tristeza que empañaba sus ojos había un sentimiento cálido, un sentimiento para él.

- Acércate- le dijo con su voz rasposa- Vaya, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Jeje. Es una extraña costumbre que tenéis los jóvenes de hoy en día. Crecéis demasiado deprisa. No disfrutáis de la vida y os perdéis vuestra infancia.

- Puede que no queramos la infancia que nos toca- dijo con el semblante triste por los recuerdos del pasado-, puede que sea una infancia oscura y llena de dolor.

- Pero es tu infancia al fin y al cabo. Y seguro que no todo fue malo. ¿No hiciste ningún amigo?

- No- dijo con decisión

- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí- repitió mientras la Anciana se inclinaba hacia él y le susurraba

- Que ahora no esté contigo no quiere decir que no te eche de menos. La oscuridad ha teñido su corazón de negro y tu deber es salvarlo del veneno que ahoga su espíritu, lavar su alma del dolor que le causó la pérdida e iluminarle el camino que debe seguir.

- ¿Qué?-los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Sasuke?

- Sé que te ha causado mucho dolor pero no debes desistir. Tienes que seguir insistiendo hasta que se detenga a escucharte. Será duro, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, estaré contigo durante el proceso. No te quitaré el ojo de encima.-terminó dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

El ojiazul no entendía a que se refería con la última frase. ¿Qué no le quitaría el ojo de encima¿Qué quería decir¿Qué lo controlaría¿Qué lo vigilaría¿Qué velaría por él? A de más estaba el hecho de que lo miraba como lo miraban aquellos hombres, como si esperase algo de el. ¿Por que le miraban así? No pudo decirle nada pues en ese momento Jiraiya lo llamó.

- ¡Naruto¡Vamos¡Hay que darle una patada en el trasero a Orochimaru!

Mientras se dirigían al encuentro del ex-compañero del sannin el rubio le dirigió una última mirada a la anciana. Esta estaba murmurando algo mientras lo seguía con la vista.

------------------

- Es fuerte. Ya no es ese niño que tenía miedo de que las sombras le insultasen, le tirasen piedras o algo peor. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Pero me parece injusto lo que le hicieron, no se lo merecía antes, ni se lo merece ahora.

Solo el viento escuchó las palabras que le dijo a la nada.

---------------------

Weno

¿Q os a parecido? Siento la tardanza pero es estado malita, muy mareada y sin poder leer, escribir, ver la tele, jugar al ordenador... ¡Casi me muero! En compensación creo q el siguiente capi no tardará mucho, pero no m'agais mucho caso. Gracias Miruru por corregírmelo n.n(reverencia)

Inner: pelota

Isil: Tú calla. A q no soy pelota, Miruru-san?(ojitos pa ti, puñetazo pa la inner)

Chau

P.D: en los reviews me podéis poner algo de vosotros? Si no es mucha molestia, claro. Sq me gustaría saber cosas sobre vosotros. Q decís? Solo quiero cosas como: música, la tele, libros... Lo q sea. Y si tenéis un problema y queréis hablarlo adelante. O si queréis desahogaros¿ok?

n.n 1 beso


	3. El barrio Uchiha

Chip(mi perro): En pié! Preside el honorable juez Disclaimer-nº3

D-nº3: Orden en la sala! Que la acusada de un paso al frente.

Mizu: o.oU Que ocurre? Esto es un juicio?

D-nº3: Si. Y eres tu kien va a ser juzgada

Mizu: Que!? De que se me acusa!?

D-nº3: Que la acusación lea los cargos.

A: Traumatizar a los lectores/as de yaoi con tu supuesto fic, tardar en continuarlo, hacer una birria de capi y encima robarle a Kishimoto sus valiosos personajes para enriquecerse y para uso personal.

Mizu: O.OU(alucinando en colorines)

D-nº3: Tiene algo que decir la defensa?

D: si señoría. Desmentimos todos los cargos de los que se acusa a mi cliente

D-nº3: todos??

D: bueno... El 1º si, la leen x voluntad propia; el 2º es q estava estudiando, pobrecita, y ahun así a suspendido mates(Mizu: T.T); el 3º...yo no diria q está tan mal, no?

D-nº3: y el tercer cargo?

D: No le a robado los personajes, los a cogido prestados y no se enriquece con ellos

D-nº3: y lo de usarlos para uso personal? Recuerde que está vajo juramento

D: eso es total y absolutamente pftsihfsh(Mizu le tapa la boca)

Mizu: etooo. Jejeje n/////n. Leed el capi

Este se lo dedico a Sheila-chan(NarutoUchiha)

----------------

El barrio Uchiha

El barrio Uchiha, en la parte oeste de la aldea, era la parte mas soleada y cálida de esta y el templo a su vez lo era dentro del barrio. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía este fenómeno pero lo atribuían al echo de que el clan Uchiha poseía las técnicas de fuego más poderosas descubiertas en humanos hasta la fecha.

El templo estaba dedicado al dios que según la leyenda había dado origen a este clan. Su nombre era Narwa y solo los Uchiha tenían el derecho de rendirle culto en ese templo que, según los antepasados de los Uchiha, había sido bendecido con su poder.

Por esta leyenda, cuando un Uchiha acababa el entrenamiento en la academia y se convertía en un ninja se le llevaba al templo vestido con las ropas tradicionales y se iniciaba el ritual de transformación del joven. Nadie excepto los hombres, pues las mujeres no hacían la prueba, que la habían pasado sabía en que consistía. Los demás solo sabían que el muchacho permanecía toda la noche en el interior del templo y al día siguiente ya no era un niño, era un hombre, sobre el que pesaba el deber de honrar a sus progenitores. Si no pasaba la prueba era repudiado por los demás miembros del clan hasta que tuviese la oportunidad de rehacer la prueba, la cual se repetía cada año.

A las personas ajenas a las costumbres de los clanes con técnicas de línea sucesoria les parecía que estas eran unas tradiciones bárbaras, típicas de los tiempos en los que vivíamos en tribus y éramos nómadas. Pero para estos clanes sus tradiciones eran su forma de vida. Siempre habían realizado estas ceremonias, igual que los cristianos celebraban la pascua. Los judíos tenían además tradición muy parecida a la que tenían estos clanes: la fiesta de bar mitzvah (ceremonia de iniciación a la vida adulta), si embargo los Konohanos seguían desconfiando de los Uchiha y evitaban su barrio.

Este hecho se había acentuado mucho mas cuando Uchiha Itachi mató a todos sus familiares excepto a su hermano pequeño. Era un misterio porque de todos los Uchiha se había salvado excepto el pequeño Sasuke. No era ni el más fuerte ni el mas débil, no destacaba, era un niño normal y corriente. Algunos dicen que lo dejó vivo por ser su hermano pero, si lo hizo por eso, ¿porque mató a sus padres? Todo lo referente a la masacre de los Uchiha era un verdadero misterio para todos excepto para Itachi.

En esto mismo pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba por las calles del que fue su hogar. No se creyó lo que le dijo su hermano de que quería que se hiciese más fuerte y lo matase. Era una completa estupidez esforzarse tanto en hacerse poderoso y matar a todo su clan para acabar muerto(N/A: q imbécil es este tío, ¿no? Inner: pues babeáis todas por él ¬¬ N/A:...). En caso de que quisiese matarle a él humillándole se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Con los nuevos poderes que le había prometido Orochimaru si llevaba a cabo su misión con éxito mataría a su hermano sin mover un solo dedo.

"_En realidad tendré que abrir la boca, pero nada mas y cuando lo haga Uchiha Itachi dejará de existir. Jujuju."_-pensaba el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Las casas que antaño diferenciaba y reconocía con facilidad ahora le resultaban extrañas e iguales entre si, por lo que le estaba costando encontrar el templo de Narwa. Mientras caminaba despreocupado por las antes bulliciosas calles del barrio Uchiha seguido del segundo mejor equipo de ninjas que tenían Orochimaru y él a sus órdenes se entretuvo mirando el estado en el que se encontraban los edificios que había a su alrededor.

Todo estaba como el día de la masacre, solo que ahora el polvo lo cubría todo, dándole un tono grisáceo y lúgubre. El aire estaba seco y polvoriento y los carteles de los pequeños comercios se mecían al compás que este marcaba, colgando de sus anclajes ya herrumbrosos. La maleza que crecía a los pies de los intrusos era típica de zonas desérticas, en las que llueve esporádicamente y cuando lo hace es de forma brusca y violenta.

Los cristales de las ventanas estaban grises por la suciedad adherida y la madera de las puertas había sido carcomida tiempo atrás por las termitas. La pintura de las paredes de las casas se había desprendido en varios sitios dejando al descubierto el mortero del que estaban hechas, pero todavía se podía ver en algunos sitios la sangre de la familia Uchiha que los aldeanos no se habían atrevido a limpiar. No habían osado permanecer en el distrito más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Los cadáveres los retiraron por orden del tercero y si este no se lo hubiese ordenado los habrían dejado a la intemperie. Puede que suene cruel, pero el espectáculo que Uchiha Itachi les dejó justo antes de su marcha no era muy halagüeño: La familia de ninjas más poderosa en kilómetros a la redonda exterminada, las calles inundadas por la sangre que manaba de los cuerpos y el único superviviente era el hermano pequeño del asesino, que había quedado con un estado mental precario y unas profundas secuelas psíquicas.

Todo ello le daba a esa zona de la ciudad un aspecto lúgubre y tétrico y hacía que los aldeanos la evitasen siempre que podían. Por ello el grupo de ninjas no se encontró con nadie mientras buscaban el Templo. Al girar por una esquina la casa de Sasuke quedó ante sus ojos. Sus subordinados no se fijaron en esa casa más que en las otras pero el vengador se detuvo unos instantes apenas apreciables para el ojo humano delante de su antigua vivienda, mientras antiguos sentimientos lo invadían, pero alguien en lo alto de un tejado sí que se dio cuenta(N/A: uuuuuu, kien será, será XD).

- Por aquí- dijo Sasuke señalando una calle lateral.

Al ver su casa se había ubicado un poco y sabía más o menos donde se encontraba su destino, así que aceleraron el paso.

"_Dentro de poco tendré el Nar-elena del que hablaban esos viejos libracos. Jajaja_"(N/A: en este capi stá muy alegre, no? o muy loko. Sasukín stá loko! Inner: no lo estáva ya x lo de Ita-chan?? xD)

---------------------

- Ne! ne! Ero-sennin! Ya llegamos?-dijo impacientemente cierto rubio escandaloso.

- Te he dicho que no lo sé!- le respondió enfadado el peliblanco

- Queda poco para llegar- dijo tranquilamente el ninja que les estaba guiando hacia lo que fuese que quería Orochimaru.

Tsunade y los Ancianos informaron a Jiraiya de que habían obtenido información de la mente de uno de sus secuaces con ciertas técnicas ninja. Averiguaron que Orochimaru estaba especialmente interesado en una parte de la ciudad: el barrio Uchiha(N/A: Acabaré gastándole el nombre jeje).No consiguieron saber que es lo que el sannin buscaba pero al menos sabían por donde empezar, así que mandaron a Jiraiya y a Naruto hacia el barrio junto con un equipo de los ocho ninjas en mejor estado que pudieron conseguir.

Entre ellos se encontraba Kurenai, que iba al lado de Naruto con el semblante preocupado. Tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre y el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones pero eso no impidió que consiguiese que la incluyeran en el grupo que saltaba ahora por encima de los tejados de las casas de los Uchiha.

- Kurenai-sensei- le dijo el ojiazul- tienes mala cara. Qué te pasa?

- Nada, no me pasa nada- dijo intentado evitar responderle pero se le notaba que estaba mintiendo y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello.

- ...

Los segundos pasaban tensamente poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Kurenai.

- Por que me miras así? n.nU

- Cuéntamelo

- No me pasa nada

- Cuéntamelo- repitió el kitsune

- Te he dicho que no me pasa nada!- dijo ésta furiosa

Naruto se sobresaltó y se quedó parado mirando la cara de Kurenai muy sorprendido. Por que le había gritado? Le había insistido pero no para que se pusiese así. Además Kurenai era una persona muy tranquila y cariñosa, no gritaba casi nunca y cuando lo hacia no era sin un buen motivo.

- Na-Naruto. Lo siento. Y-Yo no quería...

- Tranquila- dijo este tristemente retomando la marcha- no hace falta que me digas nada. Solo quería que te desahogaras, ver si podía ayudarte.

No se dijeron nada durante unos minutos hasta que Kurenai, intentando controlar su voz para no llorar le dijo:

- Es por Asuma. Le han clavado un kunai en el estómago.- su voz empezó a quebrarse por el llanto- Tsunade ha parado la hemorragia pero está muy débil. No sabe si va a sobrevivir.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara dejando un camino limpio y brillante de tristeza. Una vez mas se habían parado mientras los demás seguían con la marcha. Naruto se acercó a Kurenai y le cogió la mano mientras la empujaba con una mano en la parte posterior de la cintura.

- Vamos. No te pares. Ya verás como se pondrá bien. Asuma-sensei es fuerte. Un simple corte no va a acabar con él.

La seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras era tal que Kurenai dejó poco a poco de llorar mientras recorrían los tejados alcanzando a los demás. Al llegar a su altura el sannin le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercase. Habían llegado al Templo de Narwa, en el cual estaban terminando de entrar Sasuke y sus subordinados.

El rubio no dijo nada y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia la entrada del templo, siendo seguido de inmediato por un Jiraiya frustrado por no haberle inculcado ni una pizca de sensatez y por una Kurenai gravemente preocupada por la salud física del kitsune.

Una sombra sobre el alero de la casa de enfrente del Templo se deslizó silenciosamente hacia delante y, de un salto, se posó sobre el tejado del mismo. En ningún momento apartó la vista del agitado rubio, desnudándolo con la mirada, penetrando hasta lo más recóndito de su alma.

------------------------------

Weno

Un capi mas. Todavía me qdan al menos 16 capis T.T

Inner: deverías estar feliz, no?

Mizu: no, son muchos capis. No tengo ganas de escribir tanto.

Inner: contesta reviews y calla

Mizu: aivá! Los reviews! Se m olvidaron en el capi 2!

Inner: lo se. X eso te lo recuerdo. Tienes 2 reviews atrasados(cuantos XD)

Mizu: gommen(reverencia)

-----------

**Alely**: me alegro de q te gustase el capi. Y te agradecería también q m contases las pelis q te montas imaginando los siguientes capis n.n Iwal influye en la historia y me inspiras

**Amazona Verde**: espero que no te hayas quedado de nuevo en ascuas y q t guste.

**DragFire**: XD no trankilo. No la an palmao los amigos de Naruto. Pero... pueed q esten muuuuuuuuuuy heridos. Ni yo misma lo se jeje

Gracias a los/as 3 x dejarme review y, xfis, seguid haciéndolo

Chau


	4. El templo de Narwa

¡Ohaio! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Se que esta vez he tardado mucho pero el primer trimestre siempre me cae alguna y las recus y la depre no van bien para un fic tan joven como este. A de más este capi es doble tiene dos capis. Por ser navidad .

Inner: q depre?

Isilwen: ú.ù e suspendido el examen de recu de mates TT.TT

Inner: te a caído mates, pero el resto está recuperado?

Isilwen: ni idea. Infor está recuperada, pero E.F.(gimnasia) y valen(literatura) no lo se. Lo de mates es raro. No me han suspendido la evaluación. Es normal q t suspendan el examen y te aprueben la evaluación??

Inner: no lo se

Lector/a: ...(contestadme xfa, q mi profe es muy cabrón y es capaz de decirme q estoi aprobada y luego me suspende)

Disclaimer: n////n hol-hip-a

Inner: está borracho? ¬¬U

Disclaimer: jijiji uuuuuuuu(se pone a mirar embobado la luz de la lámpara) q bonito! Coloretes! Jijijiji

Isilwen&Inner: ¬¬UUUUU

Inner: los personajes que no son de Masashi son de Isilwen y los q son de Masashi no son de Isilwen. No queremos dinero por escribir esto

Isilwen: pero aceptamos y agradecemos reviews n.n

Estos capis son para dos xicas de NarutoUchiha. Gracias por leerme lindas. Un beso

------------------

4º-El templo de Narwa

Este capi es para Andaira 6.

La puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido de protesta por parte de las viejas bisagras. Uchiha Sasuke pasó al interior de la Sala de la Elección y se detuvo en el centro de esta. El suelo de tatami estaba extrañamente bien conservado, de hecho, parecía nuevo a pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría. Lo mismo ocurría con todas las cosas de aquella sala y, seguramente, en todo el templo. Las paredes interiores estaban hechas de mortero y no las habituales hechas con madera y papel, un detalle que Sasuke no pasó por alto.

Se encontraban en una habitación lo bastante grande como para que cupiesen los nueve ninjas que acompañaban al moreno y el mismo. La pieza tenía seis paredes contando la de la entrada. Las otras tenían cada una una puerta hermosamente adornada con escenas de animales mitológicos y antigua eras. En cada esquina había una mesilla con un lienzo hasta el suelo decorado con motivos geométricos de tonos dorados y rojos y con un jarrón con dibujos de animales fantásticos de color blanco, azul y rojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que Sasuke reflexionaba sobre su siguiente paso uno de los ninjas dijo que iría a explorar una de las puertas, la que tenía a su derecha. Era nuevo en el grupo y no conocía a su j?shi. Ninguno de los otros ninjas dijo nada ni se movió. Se quedaron quietos esperando a que el vengador le aplicase el castigo que imponía a aquellos que desobedecían sus órdenes, y ese castigo era la muerte. Pero el moreno no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar como el ninja abría la puerta y se adentraba en la oscuridad.

- Quedaos aquí y detened a todo aquel que intente pasar.-dijo una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado- Si me veis, antes de dejarme entrar haced que os enseñe el sharingan, entendido? Si no seguís mis instrucciones al pié de la letra os matarán y si no lo hacen quien sea que nos ha estado siguiendo lo haré yo- dijo mostrando amenazadoramente su sharingan- y os juro que cuando lo haga deseareis haber muerto a manos de los Konohanos.

- Ha...Hai!- dijeron los ninjas aterrados. La verdad es que aunque su j?shi solo tenía 17 años(es que en mi fic naruto falla al intentar salvar a Sasuke y pasa dos años mas con Jiraiya buscándolo) podía llegar a ser mas terrorífico que Orochimaru( /// kia! Sasu-chan! Kwai eres! Inner: U).

- P...pero, y el nuevo?

- Ya está muerto-dijo con una mirada impasible que los hizo estremecer.

Sacó un pergamino de su mochila y, con mucho cuidado, lo desenrolló. Lo miró unos instantes, se dirigió hacia la mesilla que había entre la segunda y la tercera puerta contando desde la entrada y en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Apartó la mesilla, levantó con un kunai un trozo del suelo de tatami y accionó un mecanismo que había permanecido allí escondido desde que su clan fue casi exterminado. Entonces, en el centro de la habitación, en el suelo, empezó a elevarse una especie de zigurat(N/A: son pirámides escalonadas que hacían los aztecas) y encima del mismo, en el techo, se abrió una trampilla.

- Zenpanteki(N/A: general. Pero en plan universal, global(el otro "general" no está XP)), Secchakuzai(N/A: significa "cola", la de pegar, la cola blanca XD)-llamó el moreno-, vosotros vendréis conmigo. Los demás os quedareis aquí vigilando. No quiero que nadie entre, entendido? Nadie. Si alguien se acerca a la puerta lo matáis, aunque sea un perro.-empezó a subir hacia la trampilla mientras decía- Cuando vuelva quiero que todo esté como lo he dejado. Ni sangre, ni cosas rotas, ni cuerpos.

Los ninjas asintieron y se pusieron en formación delante de la puerta, oteando el exterior, mientras. Zenpanteki subía detrás del vengador y de Secchakuzai.

-------------------

- Bien, Naruto. ¿Vas a estarte quieto y a escucharnos?

- Suéltame Shikamaru o te juro que en cuanto pueda te mato.

- No hasta que no me prometas estarte quietecito hasta que hablemos.

- ...-el rubio apartó la mirada como si no existiera. Tozudo como el solo, se resistía a ceder.

- Naruto-dijo consciente de que el chakra se le estaba terminando- será un momento y puede que lo que tengo que decirte te ayude a capturar a Sasuke.

-...-estaba empezando a dudar. Bien podía ser una de sus tretas para engatusarle y que hiciese lo que él quería.- ¿estás seguro?

- No-dijo sinceramente sin hacer caso de Jiraiya, el cual se había llevado las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad cuando escuchó sus palabras.

- Di lo que tengas que decir-dijo tras pensárselo durante unos momentos.

El moreno deshizo el jutsu dejando libre al kitsune. Y se dispuso a explicar su oportuna aparición en escena, pero...

- Es muy problemático explicarlo. Chouji, diles lo que dijo la vieja.

- Veréis. Encontramos un rastro interesante en el bosque. Decidimos informar a la Godaime y ella nos dijo que viniésemos aquí a apoyaros. Dice que un crío hiperactivo y un viejo pervertido no podrían conseguirlo. Dijo que Kurenai es la única que vale la pena.

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA NOS DIJO QUE NO LES DIJÉSEMOS ESO!-le dijo amablemente Ino a Chouji a la vez que le dejaba unos bonitos chichones en la cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_El rubio no dijo nada y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia la entrada del templo, siendo seguido de inmediato por un Jiraiya frustrado por no haberle inculcado ni una pizca de sensatez y por una Kurenai gravemente preocupada por la salud física del kitsune. _

_De repente el rubio se detuvo a poca distancia de la puerta principal y una sombra se apresuró a taparle la boca._

_- ¡No grites!-le dijo en un susurro-Soy yo, Ino._

_Detrás de la rubia distinguió una sombra bastante ancha(N/A: q conste que no tengo nada en contra de la obesidad, la gordura es felicidad!) y otra con pinta de aburrimiento._

_Se lo llevaron a una distancia prudencial del templo para que no los oyesen hablando pero el rubio seguía resistiéndose. _

_- ¡Naruto! Estate quieto, ¿quieres?-le dijo el Nara_

_- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!_

_Fin Flash Back_

- El caso-continuó Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Jiraiya- es que ha venido más gente a atacarnos...

- ¿¡Nani!?-exclamó el rubio

-...y necesitamos a todos los ninjas disponibles. Como ella sabe...

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡No pienso abandonar ahora que estoy tan cerca de cogerle!

-...que Naruto no va a querer irse...

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-...dice que tu, Naruto y Kurenai os quedéis, al igual que nosotros. El resto tiene que volver.

El rubio miraba alternativamente al Nara y a su sensei. Al fin se decidió a preguntar aunque no creía que la respuesta fuese a gustarle.

- ¡Oé! Shikamaru, ¿quien nos ataca ahora?

- No puedo decírtelo

- ¿Por qué?

- La vieja- se limitó a responder el moreno

- Oh. Vamos. No seas malo(N/A: parece q se lo kiera ligarXD). Dímelo.-le suplicó el rubio

Mientras Naruto intentaba convencer a Shikamaru de que se lo dijese Jiraiya y Kurenai empezaron a planear la entrada al Templo.

----------------------

Continua en la siguiente pág

Inner: obviamente ya lo saben ¬¬

Isilwen: ù.ú


	5. La sombra

5º-La sombra

Este capi es para Aya-sama.

- Seguro que han dejado apostados centinelas-dijo Kurenai

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay que entrar de todas formas. Creo que sería conveniente entrar a saco.-respondió Jiraiya

- ¿Como?- preguntó incrédula

- Lo que has oído. Si entramos destrozando la puerta, de golpe y atacando lo primero que encontremos los tomaremos por sorpresa y tardarán en reaccionar y organizarse para contraatacar.

- Sigo encontrándolo inapropiado. ¿Y si hieren a alguno de nosotros? En las condiciones actuales dudo que podamos capturar a Sasuke sin que se lleve por delante a alguno de nosotros. A estas alturas será muy poderoso. Anko me habló de Orochimaru, de sus habilidades y de lo podría llegar a cambiar a Sasuke. Lo mas seguro es que su fuerza se haya multiplicado al menos por cinco y si a eso le sumamos el Sello Maldito...

- Si le dejamos vía libre a Naruto para que se encargue del Uchiha nosotros nos podemos cargar a los demás y luego lo ayudamos. Es perfecto. Además, no percibo (N/A(voz profunda): "no percibo la fuerza"XD) su chakra en el Templo, al menos no lo suficientemente cerca como para notarlo.

- Estás seguro? Recuerdo que se le daba bien esconder su chakra.-dudó la kunoichi.

- No está en la entrada.-dijo una voz a su lado- Seguramente a entrado dentro del Templo pero a dejado varios ninjas para que vigilen y custodien la puerta.

- Estás seguro?- le preguntó Jiraiya a su seito(N/A: significa alumno)- como es que captas su chakra? Ya sé que has practicado mucho, pero debe de estar muy adentro y el templo es bastante grande.

El rubio lo miró con un toque ofendido y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta del templo. No se había pasado cinco años entrenando con el pervertido para nada. Se había centrado sobre todo en localizar chakras escondidos, a sabiendas de que el moreno era especialmente diestro en ese arte. Para ello iba por la noche al bosque y allí buscaba, con los ojos cerrados, animales dormidos, cuyo chakra, aunque pequeño, era posible localizar. Más de una mañana su sensei le preguntó que le había pasado al encontrárselo con el cuerpo surcado de pequeñas heridas y cardenales, fruto de haber pisado a su objetivo al no concentrarse en donde ponía los pies o por no localizar correctamente al animal.

Pero poco a poco la cantidad de heridas que recibía cada noche fueron disminuyendo al afinarse su percepción. El único inconveniente que tenía su manera de percibir chakras es que necesitaba tener los ojos cerrados y abstraerse completamente de su alrededor. Tenía demasiada facilidad para distraerse y luego le costaba volver a concentrarse.

Se situó decidido al otro lado de la calle, cerró los ojos y se aisló. Dejó de pensar en que si alguno de los subordinados del vengador se concentraba un poco lo detectarían. Dejó de pensar en Kurenai, Jiraiya y los demás que lo miraban extrañados e inquietos. Dejó de pensar en todo y se concentró en sentir. Relajó los músculos, uno por uno. Respiró hondo, se serenó.

Y abrió su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Él y Jiraiya frecuentaban un pueblo cercano a donde solían entrenar. En él había una biblioteca. Un día Jiraiya le dijo que iba al pueblo para recoger información y le preguntó si quería acompañarle. Él le respondió que sí, pero al pasar por delante de la biblioteca se le ocurrió una idea y le dijo a su sensei que le esperaría allí dentro. Era una biblioteca bastante acogedora pero, si por fuera ya parecía pequeña, por dentro era diminuta. Intentó no desanimarse y se dirigió a la sección de técnicas y habilidades ninja._

_Al cabo de un rato no había encontrado nada de lo que buscaba y Jiraiya no tardaría en terminar de "recoger información". Cogió otro de los libros que había ido amontonando en la mesa que tenía delante y empezó a ojearlo de nuevo por si se había dejado algo importante por leer._

_- Eso no es lo que te estaba enseñando, no Naruto?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la mesa._

_- ¡Ero-sennin! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- He venido a por ti. ¿O es que te habías olvidado de mí?_

_- Em...pues...yo...etooo..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar el libro que tenía el rubio en sus manos._

_- Intento mejorar mi percepción de chakra. Y de paso a ver si puedo ocultarlo mejor. Buscaba información al respecto._

_- Se le da bien esconderse?_

_- Sí.-dijo seriamente-Si sé detectar su chakra a la perfección no importa si se esconde o si usa un henge. Si sé encontrar su chakra lo encontraré mas fácilmente y sabré la cantidad del mismo que tiene, lo cansado que está._

_- Bien pensado-dijo su sensei sorprendido por la lógica de su razonamiento(N/A: no está tan tonto como piensas, e?)- ¿Y como pensabas practicar sin ayuda de alguien con chakra?_

_- Los animales también tienen chakra. Cuesta percibirlo porque es muy pequeño, pero lo tienen. Si no fuese así no vivirían. Suelo ir a entrenar al bosque por la noche, cuando están dormidos. Así también practico el sigilo._

_- Por eso volvía con cortes y moratones?_

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el sannin terminase de mirar el libro que tenía entre las manos. _

_- Sabias que la biblioteca de la arena es enorme. Es una de las más grandes de todos las aldeas ninja. ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos ayuda a tu amigo el Kazekage?_

_- ¿A Gaara?_

_- Claro. Hiciste que se volviese más humano que de costumbre. Te debe mucho._

_Al final lo convenció y fueron a pedirle ayuda al pelirrojo, el cual le dio a Naruto tres libros que le resultaron muy útiles en su entrenamiento._

_- ¡NO! ¡Así no es! Tienes que relajarte. ¡Deja de pensar en todo!_

_- ¡Maldito Ero-sennin! ¡Si me gritas no ayudas nada! ¡Gritando molestas más que ayudas!_

_- ¡Pues hazlo tu solo!-le respondió harto dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña en la que dormían._

_- ¡Muy bien!-dijo abriendo uno de los libros que le había dado Gaara- A ver: "El chakra es la energía vital que mantiene con vida a los seres inteligentes. De esta manera se deduce que los humanos al ser los más inteligentes del planeta tenemos mayor cantidad de chakra, los animales tienen un poco y los seres unicelulares prácticamente no tienen chakra...(N/A: esto, por si alguien no lo sabe, significa q hay más cosas escritas en el sitio en el q está ese ...) El chakra se detecta la mente. Hay que estar aislado de cualquier distracción que pueda entorpecer el ejercicio. Primero debe relajarse; una vez tenga práctica no le hará falta tanto tiempo para concentrarse, pero por el momento es conveniente que dedique unos minutos a relajar el cuerpo por partes: de arriba hacia abajo o a la inversa, para no olvidarse nada y con los ojos cerrados. Una vez esté libre de tensiones tiene que superar la barrera natural que crea la mente contra pensamientos intrusos. Debe "tantear" con la mente su entorno. Concéntrese en un objeto que sepa que tiene delante e imagínelo, tóquelo, déle vueltas, láncelo hacia arriba. Cuando en nuestra imaginación una pelota salta, la hacemos saltar nosotros. Se trata de hacer lo mismo pero con su entorno(Lo mejor es que primero use objetos que conozca y luego empiece con otros con los que tenga menos relación). Una vez lo haya hecho en su cabeza empezará a "ver" formas. Unas tendrán una luz especial, eso son los seres con chakra. Los verá como unas sombras con vapor de colores a su alrededor. Según la cantidad de chakra que tenga cada uno el color estará más o menos concentrado en el interior de la figura...". Esto parece más un libro sobre telequinesia que otra cosa.- se quejó el rubio mientras dejaba el libro y se levantaba - a ver._

_Se situó en el centro del pequeño claro que usaba para entrenar, dejó su bandana en el suelo delante de él y cerró los ojos. Practicó con su protector durante un par de meses todos los días hasta que tuvo práctica para empezar con otras cosas. Luego, poco a poco, fue adquiriendo práctica y empezó a "ver" con los ojos cerrados._

_Fin Flash Back_

Pronto empezó a sentir el chakra de los ninjas del sonido y a distinguir sus siluetas. Todo estaba negro pero se distinguían las formas de los objetos que tenía a su alrededor. Dentro de la silueta del templo vio seis sombras con una espesa niebla en su interior, pero no encontraba a Sasuke. Abrió un poco más su mente hasta que sintió todo lo que había dentro del templo y en el primer piso del mismo vio el chakra de su amigo y el de dos ninjas más. También sintió el chakra de varios ratones, algunos pájaros y el de algo parecido a un gato, pero no acababa de ser igual que el de los felinos con los que se había encontrado. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y abrió los ojos.

- Está un poco mas allá de la mitad del templo, en la primera planta. Lo acompañan dos ninjas con una buena cantidad de chakra. En el vestíbulo hay seis ninjas que nos darán algunos problemas, parecen bastante fuertes.-informó mientras Shikamaru lo miraba sorprendido. La verdad es que había madurado mucho en esos últimos dos años. No hacía tonterías y pocas veces sonreía. Empezó a preguntarse si en verdad había madurado o es que se había vuelto triste y serio y deseó que fuese lo primero; sería muy problemático acostumbrarse al nuevo Naruto.

- Pondremos sellos explosivos en las bisagras de las puertas de la entrada y cuando estallen entraremos rápidamente y mataremos a los ninjas que haya. Chouji, tú serás el primero, entrarás por la parte de la izquierda dando puñetazos y tumbando a los que se pongan en tu camino. Ino y Shikamaru irán detrás de ti rematándolos. Kurenai, Naruto y yo entraremos por la derecha y nos encargaremos de que los ninjas que veamos no vuelvan a respirar.

El resto asintió y se colocaron en posición de ataque cada uno en el lado que le correspondía, pegado a la pared del templo. Todo estaba bien, pero cuando Jiraiya se disponía a colocar los sellos explosivos una sombra se lanzó sobre él y le arrebató los sellos. De un gran salto se alejó al otro lado de la calle y los destrozó con sus garras.

- ¿Pero que demonios...? ¿Qué a sido eso?-preguntaba el sannin confuso.

Como respuesta la sombra se acercó hacia la zona de la calle que quedaba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena y dejó que esta iluminara su oscuro pelaje. Ante ellos había la pantera más grande que habían visto hasta ahora. La altura de la cruz era de noventa centímetros y del morro a la punta de la cola había dos metros diez centímetros. Era de un color negro intenso que, dependiendo de cómo le diese la luz, la reflejaba en tonos azul oscuro o parecía absorberla. Era un animal magnífico e imponente.

- Dios mío-murmuró Jiraiya- es enorme. Medirá al menos dos metros o dos metros y algo.

- ¿De donde...-empezó Ino, pero no pudo continuar pues los ninjas del sonido habían detectado su presencia y, abriendo de golpe la puerta, atacaron a los de la Hoja.

Rápidamente apartaron la mirada de la pantera y contrarrestaron el ataque del sonido. Los golpes se sucedían con rapidez. Ino se retiró al fondo, lista para curar a quien lo necesitase. Chouji usó el Bubun Baika no Jutsu(Crecimiento parcial) para incrementar el tamaño de su puño hasta diez veces su tamaño original y se enzarzó en una lucha bastante igualada con uno de los ninjas enemigos. Shikamaru atrapó con su Kagemane no Jutsu a uno de los ninjas y puso en marcha su plan para matarlo. Naruto luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con taijutsu contra otro de ellos.

Kurenai y Jiraiya iban a atacar con sus técnicas especiales cuando, de repente, una sombra azabache se abalanzó sobre uno de los ninjas y con dos zarpazos lo eliminó. Al instante siguiente ya había caído como la Parca sobre otra de sus víctimas, arrebatándole la vida. Bailó con una silenciosa danza de muerte hacia el último ninja que quedaba y, como si el infeliz supiese con mirarla a los ojos que iba a morir, se quedó paralizado y con la piel de un blanco mortecino. La pantera cayó sobre el y con un abrazo mortal cayeron al suelo mientras la vida del ninja fluía de color carmesí entre las garras de la bestia.(N/A: XD q raro me a qdado)

La pantera levantó la cabeza de forma orgullosa y se dirigió hacia el Templo. Los otros, asustados por el poder que demostró el animal durante la lucha, la siguieron.

- ¿Que hacemos?-susurró Kurenai mientras entraban

- No lo sé-respondió Jiraiya-. Quizás deberíamos...

- ¡He!-dijo la pantera desde una de las esquinas de la habitación- Tu, rubio, aparta esta mesilla, levanta el tatami que hay debajo y acciona el mecanismo que hay escondido.

Todos los ninjas de la habitación se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando al felino cada vez más asustados y sorprendidos.

-------------------------

Weno

Ya están los dos. Uf! Me a costado un montón escribirlo. Tenía 3 amigos invisibles y me e recorrido valencia 3 veces para conseguir un regalo q me gustase. Luego la boda de mi tia(buscar el traje, los adornos, ponerla de los nervios...), los preparativos para nochevieja, el hecho de q todos/as se han confabulado para actualizar fics el 1º dia de navidad y la tentación es grande...

Me voy a arreglar, q esta noxe duermo fuera de casa(jujuju). Y vosotros/as? Donde vais. Contad cositas xfa.

Ala

Chau

Editado1-1-07(el dia siguiente) Ay! Q resaca! Y eso q solo me tomé un vasito de sangría

Inner: ya, seguro, y luego está el malibú con piña y los dos biberones de picapica

Isilwen: cierra el pico!!!!!!!!! En nochevieja me permito un par de cubatas mas q de costumbre y si me apetece!!!!!! Vosotros bebisteis?

Inner: seguro q no

Isilwen: Mentira! Alguien mas tiene q haber tomado algo(duda), no?

Oé! Contadme cositas q hicisteis ayer xfis ó.ò


	6. ¿Por què siempre te marchas?

Hola. Después de que mi beta-reader y amiga Kuzoy me animase con una inyección de ánimos de caballo e decidido volver. Lo medio-dejé xq nadie me decia nada xo a insistido en q devo continuar l fic ahunke sea para ella(cosa q haria encantada si llega a darse el caso). Weno, no se q más deciros. El fic:

--------------------------

**¿Por qué siempre te marchas?**

Hablas!-Gritó Naruto con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y una expresión de estupor en el rostro-. Como es que hablas!?

No me mires con esa cara.-susurró la pantera- ¬¬U No soy un bicho raro, y no grites! Si el Uchiha te oye te dará la paliza del siglo!

Disculpa-dijo suavemente Kurenai-, pero es que es muy extraño que una pantera hable n.nU .

Eso será porque lo dices tu, no? ¬¬U-replicó molesta la pantera.- Callad ya! Da igual que hable, ría o baile calqué. Haced lo que os he dicho.

El rubio fue hacia el panel de tatami que le indicaba el animal y levantó el panel que Sasuke había cortado un rato antes. Había una especie de manilla horizontal de piedra con runas talladas. Intentó tirar de ella pero se puso al rojo vivo y tuvo que apartar la mano.

Ite!-se quejó el rubio- Ay! Me he quemado la mano!

Mientras Ino curaba al escandaloso Nina, Kurenai se acercó a la pantera y le dijo:

Tu sabias que pasaría esto, no? No te has sorprendido como los demás por su grito.

Si. Bueno, no exactamente pero me imaginaba algo de este estilo. Vayamos al otro lado de la calle y esperemos a que salgan los del sonido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. El zigurat volvió a elevarse y bajaron tranquilamente Sasuke, Zenpanteki y Secchakuzai. Los ojos del felino se entrecerraron cuando se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba el moreno colgando del cinturón. Era de color negro con runas azul claro y parecía desprender un resplandor blanco-azulado; tenía una forma redondeada por su contenido, el cual la pantera adivinó enseguida cual era. Sasuke se paró a la entrada del templo mirando fijamente a las sombras que tenia delante. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Oé! Dobe! Salid de una vez!

Kuso!-maldijo en voz baja el rubio. Todo el entrenamiento con Jiraiya a la mierda.

Sasuke- saludó el sannin-. Hace mucho que no te veía. Como está la sanguijuela de Orochimaru?

Sin contestar siquiera el Uchiha empezó a formar sellos a una velocidad vertiginosa y gritó.

Katon, Hosenka no Jutsu!

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de su boca en dirección a los ninjas de Konhoja, y varias de ellas golpearon brutalmente a Chouji en el pecho, dejándolo fuera de combate. Así empezó una batalla Konhoja-Sonido más entre todas las que ya se habían librado y las que estaban por librarse. Al principio parecía que Jiraiya y los demás iban a ganar pero los ninjas que acompañaban a Sasuke hicieron réplicas de sombra y pronto la lucha se igualó. Nadie tenía preferencias excepto Naruto, Sasuke y la pantera. Mientras los dos amigos luchaban el animal intentaba echarle la zarpa a la bolsita del Uchiha pero este parecía más pendiente de ella que de sí mismo y no le permitía acercársele.

De repente la lucha fue interrumpida cuando un montón de tierra rodeó las piernas y el torso de los ninjas del sonido, impidiéndoles moverse (I: kien será, será… XD).

Cuando Naruto y sus amigos intentaron golpearles creyendo que era Gaara quien había apresado a los del sonido, más arena los inmovilizaron. Una figura encapuchada bajó de un salto de un tejado cercano y se acercó lentamente. Sacó una mano de ente los pliegues de la capa negra que la cubría por completo. Era una mano esbelta, de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas, con la piel fina y morena. Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y, siguiendo su movimiento, la arena que cubría un lado de la cadera del Uchiha se apartó dejando al descubierto la bolsa de cuero negra. La pantera se adelantó y de un zarpazo cortó el cordón que la ataba al cinturón del ninja.

La bolsa no llegó a tocar el suelo, la arena de la figura misteriosa la llevó hacia ella hasta tenerla en sus manos. Abrió un poco la bolsa y miró en su interior. A la luz anaranjada que desprendía el interior del saquito pudieron ver unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Apenas había pasado un segundo desde que había abierto la bolsa cuando la cerró con gesto satisfecho mientras la pantera llegaba a su lado.

Rascó un poco con la zarpa la bota marrón de caña alta y punta fina de la figura y esta se agachó hasta que su oído quedó a la altura de la cabeza del felino. Este le susurró unas palabras y la sombra esbozó una sonrisa a medio camino entre comprensiva y consentidora. Con un movimiento de muñeca la arena que rodeaba a las copias de los ninjas del sonido apretó a las réplicas hasta hacerlas desaparecer en nubes de humo, con otro gesto lo originales y su capitán volaron hacia la pared de una casa y chocaron violentamente contra ella quedando los subordinados sin sentido y Sasuke, que se había posicionado como pudo de forma que la pared lo golpease en el hombro y no en la cabeza, solo se quedó un poco atontado. Los konhojanos fueron depositados suavemente en el suelo.

Sin decir una sola palabra la figura encapuchada y la pantera se alejaron por encima de los tejados.

--------------------------

_Mierda!_-se reprendía Sasuke una y otra vez mientras corría por los tejados de Konhoja-_mierda, mierda, mierda! Lo tenía! Tenía el Nar-Elena en las manos, sentía su poder! Y lo he dejado escapar! Encima tengo al dobe otra vez tras de mi y esta vez no hay nadie esperándole (Inner: entonces, lo q dijo Jiraiya en el capi 1 de q sasu llevaba a naru a una trampa és cierto? O.O q malo!). MIERDA!_

Después de que la sombra lo lanzase contra la pared y se hubo recuperado un poco intentó ponerse en pié, pero un dolor agudo en el hombro y en el pecho lo obligó a agacharse de nuevo. Tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado y varias costillas estaban rotas o fracturadas; a demás había gastado gran parte de su chakra en el templo y estaba débil. Sabía que él solo podía contra la partida de ninjas que había enviado Tsunade, siempre y cuando tuviese su chakra, pero en las condiciones actuales no podría contra ellos.

En una milésima de segundo llegó a dos conclusiones: Era muy orgulloso como para dejarlos escapar, pero debía vengar al clan Uchiha, debía sobrevivir para matar a Itachi, fuese como fuese; la segunda era que, actualmente, él solo no podía con todos ellos por muy fuerte que fuese, pues Naruto seguía al mismo nivel que él y, aunque el resto solo fuesen insectos en comparación con su poder, eran unos insectos muy molestos que lo podían distraer y no se podía permitir un solo despiste en su estado. De un bolsillo interior sacó un frasquito y de él sacó tres píldoras de color morado, se las tomó y al poco empezó a notar los efectos e las drogas. Estas píldoras aceleraban la regeneración de los tejidos y al poco de tomárselas sintió como las costillas se soldaban unas con otras, devolviéndole la movilidad. Oyó como Jiraiya ordenaba a Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino que fuesen a ver el estado del Uchiha mientras él y Kurenai intentaban sonsacarle algo a uno de los ninjas que acompañaban a Sasuke y que se había despertado.

Que!?-exclamó Naruto- Solo nosotros trés!?

Si intenta escapar-susurró bajito el sannin para que el moreno no lo oyese- Shikamaru puede hacerle un Kage Mane no jutsu y dejarlo inmovilizado y entonces Ino le hace un Shintenshin no jutsu y lo controla. Si el tipo ese de la capa lo ha herido de muerte Ino puede curarlo y dejarlo medio vivo,-se giró hacia la Yamanaka- solo medio, nada de entero, que si no se nos escapará. Si está muriendo por una hemorragia o algo párala, pero no cures el resto de sus heridas. Si tiene huesos rotos une los mínimos posibles, entendido?

Los ninjas asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su objetivo. Kurenai se encargó del ninja q estaba consciente. Con una de sus técnicas de genjutsu sumergió al ninja y a ella misma en un vacío de tonos rojo oscuros con vetas más claras y cambiantes. Se concentró y empezó con la "persuasión" previa al interrogatorio para que el sujeto estuviese más dispuesto a colaborar. Mientras, jiraiya ató al otro ninja y luego se limitó a vigilar si algo salía mal poniendo especial intención en el Uchiha.

Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron un poco rezagados mientras Ino se acercaba al moreno. Hacía mucho que no lo veían pero creían saber como actuaría. Se prepararon para la lucha. Ino se inclinó sobre Sasuke y le dio la vuelta. Antes de comprobar su estado no pudo evitar mirar aquellos afilados ojos que hacía tanto que no veía. Subió su mirada por la pálida piel del pecho del Uchiha y se detuvo en sus ojos abiertos, de un vivo color carmesí. Solo acertó a abrir sorprendida los ojos antes de que un kunai se clavase cruelmente en su estómago. Bajó la mirada hacia la herida y se la cubrió con las manos en un inútil intento por detener la hemorragia.

En cuanto Sasuke clavó el arma en el vientre de su ex-amiga se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la casa que tenía tras de si. Naruto y Shikamaru pusieron en marcha de inmediato el plan de retención que habían ideado mientras se dirigían hacia el moreno. Naruto se arrojó sobre el Uchiha lanzándole patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, pero este los paraba todos. Intentaba no mirar a su amigo a los ojos como le habían dicho Shikamaru y Jiraiya varias veces, pero seguía sintiéndose raro al luchar con alguien sin mirarle la parte superior del cuerpo. Ya había luchado con anterioridad con Jiraiya de esta forma, pero dos años entrenando con este modo de lucha no pueden borrar de un plumazo los doce años en que luchó usando el taijutsu normal. Se sentía un poco incomodo pero se defendía bien, de hecho ganaba ventaja por momentos. Su oponente se dio cuenta de ello y dejó activado el sharingan, intentando que Naruto lo mirase a los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo realmente débil que estaba por lo que, en una descarga de adrenalina, le dio una patada al torso del ojiazul y lo envió varios metros atrás. Shikamaru se estaba desesperando.

Intuía el estado del Uchiha y por eso el Kage Mane debería funcionar a la perfección; debería, si tuviese suficiente chakra como para mantener la técnica y la verdad es que sus reservas eran más bajas incluso que las del Uchiha, por lo que aunque se estaba concentrando como nunca no podía estirar su sombra hasta el renegado. Mientras ocurría todo esto Jiraiya había estado siendo un espectador pasivo, quería comprobar el nivel del Uchiha y de paso cumplir una promesa que le había hecho a Naruto, pero al ver como se iban desarrollando los acontecimientos decidió que ya era hora de que interviniese y corrió decidido en pos de Sasuke. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto al moreno una voz los detuvo en seco tanto a él como al Uchiha.

Quieto! Me prometiste que la lagartija sería para mí-dijo una voz más parecida al gruñido de un animal que a una voz humana.-Apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te mate.

El sannin se apartó de un salto con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. A una señal suya Shikamaru corrió junto a Ino, la cogió en brazos y junto con kurenai, que acababa de terminar con el ninja que interrogaba y que tenía maniatado sobre el hombro, se fue a buscar a algún ninja médico que pudiese parar la hemorragia de la Yamanaka. Sasuke en cuanto vio a Naruto con el chakra de kyuubi rodeándolo decidió que ya era hora de dejar ese orgullo suyo de lado e irse de allí tan rápido como pudiese. Detestaba tener que huir pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería tener la oportunidad de matar a su hermano. Esta vez Naruto había sacado cuatro colas de golpe y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje rojo y cubierto de chakra. Se agazapó listo para saltar sobre Sasuke y hacerlo pedazos con sus garras. Sasuke se tensó, esperando una oportunidad para escapar. El Kyuubi flexionó las patas traseras y el Uchiha dirigió la mano hacia su pecho. Iba a coger unas píldoras que le había dado Kabuto y que lo volverían mucho más fuerte durante unos minutos, aunque este le había advertido de sus efectos secundarios, pero se quedó muy quieto y asombrado cuando vio al kitsune agarrarse la cabeza con las manos y comenzar a balbucear cosas incomprensibles a voz en grito. No se lo pensó dos veces y de un salto se puso a correr por los tejados.

-------------------

En el interior de Naruto un furioso rubio se enfrentaba al kyuubi en igualdad de condiciones a pesar de la gran diferencia de poder.

Oé! Zorro estúpido! Como se te ocurra matar al baka te mato!(hay que ver cuanta imaginación tiene mi narutin)

Y como piensas hacerlo, e? Ah! No! Para! Deja de hacer eso maldito mocoso!

No lo vas a tocar!-Decía el ojiazul concentrándose en apresar el chakra del zorro.

Estuvieron forcejeando un poco más hasta que la firme voluntad de Naruto consiguió dominar al biju. Al instante, en el exterior, el rubio cayó a cuatro patas sobre el suelo de la calle respirando agitadamente y con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente. Se levantó, cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando localizó el rastro de chakra del Uchiha fue tras él.

Jiraiya, de pié en la calle, no hizo ni dijo nada. Sabía que Sasuke era asunto del rubio, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Kyuubi era cada vez más difícil de controlar y Naruto, como había adquirido práctica en extraer el chakra del zorro, si se ponía nervioso sacaba de golpe más colas de las que pretendía.

"_Tengo que hablar con Rojin"_-pensó preocupado

-------------------------

Naruto corría todo lo rápido que podía. Sentía a su mejor amigo delante de él, a unos metros, aunque el denso bosque le impidiese verlo sabía que estaba allí. Con un gruñido y una expresión decidida en el rostro aceleró la marcha. No se atrevía a sacar el chakra de Kyuubi por lo acontecido unos minutos antes, así que tenía que correr más rápido que el Uchiha por el mismo. Con un gruñido de protesta aceleró la carrera.

Delante de él, a unos metros del escandaloso ninja, se encontraba Sasuke. En cuanto notó que el rubio lo seguía aumentó la velocidad a la que corría. En un principio se dirigía hacia donde estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto, para que este último lo curase y para decirle al sannin renegado que le habían quitado el Nar-Elena. Pero ahora ya no sabía que hacer porque si el ojiazul lo seguía hasta Orochimaru este lo apresaría para experimentar con Kyuubi.(Kia! //// q mono! Se preocupa por él!) No hacía más que pensar en como despistar a Naruto cuando una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la espalda y le hizo tambalearse. Dejó de pensar en que hacer y se fijó más en su alrededor.

En torno a él las ramas de los árboles se doblaban y perdían las hojas y algunas ramas, arrancadas de cuajo por la fuerza del vendaval. Se dio cuenta de que un trozo hacia la izquierda no había tanto viento y lo mismo ocurría delante y a la derecha a partir de unos cinco metros más o menos desde donde estaba él. Se fijó más en el aire que le hacía perder el equilibrio y vio que a veces era más intenso en unas zonas que en otras y que el centro de su fuerza se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

"_Un jutsu de viento"_-pensó asombrado. Los jutsus de viento, junto con los de fuego, eran los más difíciles de controlar, los más inestables, pero sospechaba que el causante del jutsu, Naruto, lo hacía a propósito porque no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba. Una nueva oleada de aire más fuerte que las anteriores lo golpeó y estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol, pero consiguió sujetarse a una rama a tiempo. Se planteó seriamente activar el sello pues si otra de esas ráfagas lo golpeaba y no encontraba una rama relativamente quieta para agarrarse se caería y Naruto lo alcanzaría.(No corras, si tu en el fondo kieres que te coja XD)

De pronto, antes de haberse decidido a activar el sello, una racha de viento dirigida expresamente a su espalda lo levantó en el aire a mitad de un salto y lo estrelló contra un tronco. La fuerza del viento remitió hasta desaparecer. Cayó al suelo pesadamente todavía aturdido por el impacto y delante de él, respirando agitadamente, estaba Naruto. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, una mezcla de emociones difíciles de distinguir. Estaba cansado, contento de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, dolido por la traición de este (vale, a pasado muxo tiempo desde q lo traicionó, pero a revivido todo el dolor y se ha deprimido), preocupado por la influencia de Orochimaru sobre él, pero sobe todo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Sin decirse nada hicieron una pausa mientras Naruto recobraba el aliento y el Uchiha se recobraba del golpe. Estaban de pié, uno delante del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Sasuke! No huyas! Mmaldito cabrón!-gritó el rubio

-Joder,-dijo el moreno suspirando y mirandolo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- ¿No puedes olvidarte de mi y seguir tu vida o que?

-Deja de decir gilipoyeces! Eres mi mejor amigo! No dejaré que vuelbas con esa serpiente para q te posea!

-No te entrometas, ya no se como decirte que te pierdas y me olvides. El sentimiento de amistad no es mutuo, no es la primera vez que te lo demuestro. Intente matarte. ¿Tienes serrín en la cabeza o que?

-No me mataste! No pudiste! No voy a dejar que mis seres queridos

mueran! Vas a volver conmigo a knhoja aunque sea con las piernas partidas!

-Otra vez con el cuento de todos los días. Pareces un disco rallado, siempre dices lo mismo. Que te entre en esa cabeza hueca tuya, no voy a volver, no tengo nada que me ate allí.

-No me e pasado cinco años y pico entrenando para nada!-respondió el rubio golpeando el suelo con el pié-Puedo ayudarte con tu venganza, y Sakura y Kakashi-sensei y todos los demás. Vuelve con migo.

-tu no me servirías para nada-replicó a su vez el Uchiha- y mucho menos los mierdas de tus amigos.

-Soy más fuerte que tu! Voy a ser Hokage! No puedo dejar que un niñato malcriado entrenado por una lagartija me supere!

-Je, no vas a ser hokage, ya que no vas a llevarme de vuelta, imbecil. Ademas ¿para que coño quieres que vuelva? ¿Que ocurriria si lo hiciera, eh? ¿Porque tanto empeño de tu parte por salvar a una persona que intenta matarte? Y no me vengas con ese rollo de la amistad, lo tengo muy visto.

-yo... simplemente...eres importante-dijo mirando el suelo y pensando en la respuesta que le había dado.

Poco a poco la misma ansiedad por tocar al rubio que sintió el moreno cuando lo acorraló en el piso unos días antes volvió a asaltarlo. Furioso consigo mismo por no haberse controlado y temeroso de volver a caer en el juego se lanzó contra el ojiazul y, aprovechando que el ojiazul estaba pensativo, de un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo.

Se colocó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero Naruto movió las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo encima suyo. Se pusieron a rodar sobre la hierba hasta que el moreno quedó con una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera del rubio. Lo tenía agarrado de las muñecas e iba a golpearlo pero lo miró a los ojos y se quedó quieto, con las manos aún aferrando las del ojiazul.

Volvió a sentirlo con más fuerza que antes, las ganas de tocarle, de acariciarle, de besarle. Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, acercó su rostro al del rubio, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Cerraron los ojos justo antes de que los labios de Sasuke tocaran levemente los de Naruto, en un beso dulce. Al fin tenía lo que quería, tenía al zitsune para él solo, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Aumentó la presión y el beso se volvió más insistente, más demandante. Sentía descargas de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo y el deseo se acrecentó. Dejando una mano sosteniendo sus muñecas, cogió el mentón de Naruto y abrió su boca de un tirón. Este se resistió por la brusquedad pero el moreno no le hizo caso y coló su legua dentro de la boca del rubio. Dejó de forcejear sorprendido pero al momento correspondió al beso de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien pero aprendía deprisa y pronto se unió al juego que llevaba el Uchiha. Tanteó con su lengua la del moreno y este la tocó ansioso, incitándola a luchar con la suya.

Naruto no podía pensar con claridad. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón desbocado. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que esto no estaba bien, que era su amigo, que era un traidor, que tendría que estar luchando con él, pero no podía parar, no quería parar. Sasuke deslizó sus manos desde las muñecas del ojiazul por los brazos y el pecho, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta. En cuanto tuvo las manos libres Naruto enredó los dedos en el cabello del Uchiha, apretando su boca contra la suya. La ropa les empezaba a molestar, tenían mucho calor. Sasuke dejó la boca del rubio y le mordió el cuello. Lo besó y succionó con ansia dejando unos morados muy marcados al tiempo que se deleitaba con los suspiros y los gemidos ahogados del kitsune.

Naruto no quería gemir, le daba vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo y entre gemido y gemido no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de Sasuke, incitándolo a seguir. Al final el deseo fue mayor que la vergüenza y sus manos dejaron la cabeza de sasuke para empezar a acariciar por encima de la ropa su espalda, bajando poco a poco. Llegó hasta su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, disfrutando de su tacto firme. El moreno aumentó la velocidad a la que besaba y lamía su cuello al sentir sus manos en su trasero, moldeándolo. Cada vez besaba y acariciaba con más ansia el cuerpo del rubio, calentándolo. Empezaron a mover inconscientemente las caderas, frotando sus crecientes erecciones en un tortuoso vaivén. A cada segundo que pasaba estaban más aislados de la realidad que los rodeaba y lo único que sentían era las sensaciones que les transmitía el otro.

De repente, una explosión cercana los hizo volver a la realidad. El Uchiha se separó del cuello del rubio de golpe y lo miró asombrado a los ojos. Rápidamente se levantó, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y Naruto lo siguió sin saber que le pasaba. Él también estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar pero la cara de su amigo era de verdadero espanto. Se movió tan deprisa que no vio el brazo hasta que lo tocó. Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su pecho, susurró algo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica salió de ella, aturdiéndolo. Lo único que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue "¿_Por que siempre te marchas?_"

------------------------

Weno, espero q este capi os haya gustado (si es que alguien lo lee). Yo os aviso: si no recibo al menos un review no continúo el fic. Llevo una depre encima…. En narutouchiha me leyeron los 2 primeros capis un montón de gente, pero ahora resulta q nadie lo hace. El subidón q me dieron tantos reviews se esfumó cuando ni un alma leyó el siguente, así q estoy depre. Si kieres q continue el fic dejame un review.

Chao

Un beso y gracias si alguien me lee


	7. No puedo más

(Un disclaimer entra en la habitación contigua a la habitación en el que está el pc de Isil)

D- Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí? (inner se asoma por la puerta)

In- Por aquí. Me parece q tendremos que hacer nosotros la presentación del capi. Isilwen está allí arriba(señala a isilwen, la cual está flotando en el techo de la habitación con cara de alegría).

D- ¿y eso?

In- Es por los reviews, q ha recibido muchos y está borracha de felicidad. ¿Sabías que este capi tiene nueve pags o así y que las ha escrito de un tirón?

D- ¿Y por que no ha actualizado antes?

In- Resulta que su beta-reader, Kuzoy, tiene problemas con el pc y no se lo ha podido revisar. Así que ya sabéis(se dirige al lector), dadle muchos ánimos a Kuzoy, a ver si así el pc no se le escacharra más.

D- Pobrecita. Bueno, este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes q no parecen sacados de la mente de una niña psicópata medio-tonta de tres años son de Kishimoto-sama. El resto que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza son de este… globo con patas.

In- ¡Ah! Por cierto, isilwen os agradece muchísimo los reviews, a todos. La han hecho muy feliz n.n y le han levantado tanto el ánimo que hasta nuestra madre se ha dado cuenta.

Lo último q os digo antes d q lo leáis: en el pasado capi no lo dije, pero ese capi es para Kuzoy y, al menos en parte, lo son los siguientes pues sin su apoyo y sus expertos consejos no habría podido retomar el fic. Gracias wapísima.

Este capi es para Kandy91, ¡gracias por dejarme review! n.n

----------------------------------

**No puedo más**

Sentía los brazos pesados y entumecidos. Le costaba respirar. Era como tener un peso en el pecho que le impedía inspirar con normalidad, como si llevase horas corriendo. Pensó en abrir los ojos pero se estaba tan bien así, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, sin moverse, con la oscuridad envolviéndole, con el calor de una manta áspera sobre el, con el tacto firme pero cómodo de una cama… Un momento. ¿Una manta? ¿Una cama? Intentó abrir los ojos pero parecía que pesasen toneladas. Probó a decir algo pero solo pudo emitir un leve gemido. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo, sin nadie que le ayudase a salir de la oscuridad que en un principio le parecía acogedora pero que ahora intentaba engullirlo. En un momento dado se rindió a ella y se durmió de nuevo. Cuando despertó estaba más despejado y pudo abrir los ojos para cerrarlos inmediatamente después, cegado por la luz. Volvió a gemir con voz ronca y esta vez una mano se apoyó en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Naruto, Naruto-lo llamaba una voz conocida.- ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?-este volvió a gemir- No hables. Tendrás la voz ronca uno o dos días por el desuso.

Entreabrió los ojos lo justo para que Tsunade viese que la había oído. Pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Ahora podía ver a través de los párpados la luz que instantes antes lo había deslumbrado. Oyó unos pasos y la luz disminuyó hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbra. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a dejarlos abiertos mientras veía como Tsunade trasteaba en uno de los tubos que tenia por el cuerpo. Estaba en una habitación con las paredes blancas. A su izquierda había una puerta de madera marrón oscuro y a su derecha un par de sillones verde oscuro, casi negro, de piel sintética con una mesita de té entre ellas. Más allá había una ventana con barrotes blancos y la persiana echada y delante de su cama un armario marrón claro. Por el tacto duro de la cama se imaginó que estaría en el hospital. Intentó no pensar en que era lo que había pasado porque cuando lo hacía un montón de imágenes lo asaltaban, confundiéndolo y dándole dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco la mente se le iba aclarando. Giró la cabeza para ver a Tsunade que lo miraba a su vez con preocupación. A su lado había un enfermero que lo miraba fijamente. Había algo en esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer, que le traía malos recuerdos. Eran como fogonazos de luz que no le daba tiempo a ver con claridad. De repente se dio cuenta: lo miraba con miedo, con rencor. Y vio que recuerdos le traía. Eran imágenes de su infancia. Cuando los aldeanos lo miraban con odio. El hombre al ver que lo estaba mirando se asustó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

¿Que a pasado?-dijo con la voz muy ronca.

¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-¿Nada de nada?

Bueno-vocalizó el ojiazul-recuerdo cosas sueltas, pero está todo borroso. Lo último claro que recuerdo es que Sasuke me puso la mano sobre el pecho y hizo algo parecido al chidori.

Sería el Chidori Nagashi-dijo Kakashi entrando en la habitación-. Desprende una pequeña cantidad de electricidad que sirve para aturdir al enemigo. ¿Que tal te encuentras Naruto?

No lo se. Estoy cansado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo mucho tiempo. Y me duele la cabeza.

Em… Naruto, lo siento pero los del consejo no me han dejado más opción que mantenerte sedado.

¿A que te refieres Tsunade?-preguntó extrañado e rubio. Intentó levarse una mano a la cabeza pero unos pergaminos lo tenían atado a los barrotes de la cama-¿Por que estoy atado?-no recibió respuesta-¿Tsunade? ¿Que ha pasado?-la sannin seguía sin decir nada-¡Tsunade! ¡Dime por que me habéis atado!-intentó liberarse tirando de los barrotes.

¡Naruto! ¡Estate quieto!-el rubio siguió intentando liberarse cada vez más fuerte hasta que Tsunade lo sostuvo de las muñecas-No quiero tener que volver a sedarte.

¿Me has mantenido sedado? ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

Tres semanas-murmuró soltándolo y bajando la cabeza.

Naruto se quedó en estado de shock con la mirada perdida, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho. ¿Por que lo había sedado tanto tiempo? No estaba herido de gravedad y tres semanas era muchísimo tiempo. Entonces recordó que había mencionado al consejo de ancianos y la cara de el enfermero cuando se despertó. Era una mirada de miedo. Como si temiese que le hiciese algo. Tenía miedo de eso, de que se descontrolara, de que lo atacara. El sueño que había tenido le vino a la cabeza: era poderoso y estaba enfadado. había un olor que lo sacaba de quicio. Tenía que destruir ese olor, lo necesitaba. Corrió siguiendo el rastro y vio gente que corría de un lado a otro gritando. Eran muy pequeños y le lanzaban kunais. Miró hacia abajo al sentir un corte en la mano, pero no vio su mano sino una zarpa a medio formar entre humana y de zorro y a un ninja con una katana golpeándole la pata. Su garra se movió sola y lanzó al ninja contra n árbol. Con sus sensitivas orejas pudo oír como su columna se partía por la mitad con un dulce crujido. Una ráfaga de viento zarandeó as ramas de los árboles y el olor volvió a golpearle con la fuerza de un martillo. Furioso, rugió en su dirección. Vio más ninjas y deseó oír el chasquido de su columna al partirse en trozos. Se lanzó hacia ellos y pronto sus garras estaban teñidas de escarlata. Gritó. No. El no era así. El no quería sus muertes. Se deshizo de esa ansia de sangre, de esa furia que lo dominaba y se concentró en replegar esa avidez. Entonces todo se volvió borroso y se desmayó.

¿Maté a alguien de la aldea?-preguntó tristemente a la Hokage

No.

¿Murieron muchos?

Habrías matado a muchos aunque no te hubieses descontrolado. Así es la vida de un ninja.

¿Matar o morir?-el rubio negó con la cabeza lentamente-Si fuese por sus muertes no me habríais atado ni me habrías sedado. Es por Kyubi, ¿verdad? Los del consejo tiene miedo de el. Tienen miedo de que me posea.

Poco a poco su voz había ido disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro. Tsunade no dijo nada y, con la cabeza agachada, se marchó. Kakashi se quedó un rato más con Naruto leyendo Icha Icha Paradise mientras el rubio miraba ausente el techo de la habitación.

--------------------------------

¡No podéis hacerle eso! ¡No tenéis derecho!-gritaba la hokage de Konhoja.

Tsunade-sama, por favor, tranquilícese. No está siendo objetiva.-decía con voz tranquilizadora Utatane Koharu, una de los miembros del consejo.

¡¿Qué no estoy siendo objetiva?! ¡Vosotros estáis siendo demasiado objetivos!

Tsunade-sama, piense en la aldea. Está al cargo de cientos de personas. Sus vidas dependen de sus decisiones. No puede arriesgarlas por un capricho.

¡¿Un capricho?!-gritó indignada.

Sabemos que le ha cogido cierto cariño al niño-Kyubi,-dijo Mitokado Homura, otro de los miembros del consejo de los ancianos-pero ya vio lo que pasó hace unas semanas.

¡Encerró al Kyubi! ¡Contuvo su chakra y nos salvó a todos!

En parte es culpa nuestra-reconoció Hyuga Hiashi, el padre de Hinata-Si no lo hubiésemos dejado suelto no habría pasado nada de esto.

¿A que te refieres con dejarlo suelto?

Ese monstruo debería estar encerrado y bajo vigilancia-dijo mirando con desprecio a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en una silla a la izquierda de Tsunade con la cabeza gacha.

Se habían reunido los líderes de los clanes más importantes, los senseis más cercanos a Tsunade y el consejo de los ancianos con la rubia para hablar sobre lo acontecido tres semanas antes. Estaban sentados en una mesa larga de madera oscura los cabeza de familia de los clanes principales. La Hokage estaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, con Naruto a su izquierda, y en la otra punta de la mesa estaba el líder de los Hyuga. En los lados de la mesa estaban los cabecillas de las familias más importantes e influyentes de Konhoja (Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Haruno, Nara…) y los senseis que más influían en los hijos de los ya nombrados clanes (Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma…).

Para ser un "monstruo"-replicó remarcando el insulto con tono irónico la madre de Kiba- parece bastante inofensivo. De hecho, seguro que ni siquiera le han salido los dientes de leche.

No es para tomarlo a broma.-dijo seriamente la madre de Sakura-Es un ser inestable, no podemos controlarlo. La próxima vez que se descontrole puede ser en una sala llena de gente. ¿Qué haréis entonces? Tu hijo no pasa varias horas todos los días con esa bestia. Imagínate que Kiba está entrenando con esa cosa y pierde el control. ¿Qué dirías si lo matase?

Que yo sepa Kiba suele salir por ahí con Naruto y otros chicos algunas tardes y le gusta mucho luchar contra el chico. Dice que tiene un gran potencial, que es muy rápido. Y no lo ha atacado en ningún momento.

Todavía-dijo maliciosamente la Haruno.

Yo paso más tiempo con Naruto que Sakura.-dijo Kakashi mirándola fijamente- Le he enseñado a utilizar el chakra de viento y a mezclarlo con el suyo y el de Kyubi. Y no me ha pasado nada. No se ha descontrolado en ningún momento. Lo del otro día fue un incidente aislado.

Hay declaraciones de ciudadanos que demuestran que no fue un incidente aislado.-dijo Hiashi lanzando a la mesa una carpeta marrón bastante gruesa- De pequeño le ocurría con frecuencia. No es de extrañar…

¡¿De pequeño?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo los "ciudadanos" de Konhoja intentaban matarlo aún siendo un niño de no más de cinco años?!-grito furiosa Kurenai.

… que queramos proteger a nuestros hijos…

¡Sabes que Hinata no estará de acuerdo con tu opinión!

¡Hinata no sabe lo que es mejor para ella! ¡Yo decidiré lo que es mejor!-dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño. Tan rápido como empezó, acabó. Se sentó tranquilamente siguió hablando.-Como iba diciendo, es normal que queramos proteger a nuestros hijos de ese monstruo. Yo digo que lo encerremos bajo llave en la celda de contención con Ambus a la puerta en todo momento. Seguro que Yugao Uzuki estará encantada de encargarse de dirigir los turnos de guardia. Hace poco encontré unos jutus para volver mansa a una persona-miró a naruto con desprecio- o bestia. Así no opondría resistencia alguna cuando lo encerásemos. Todos vimos su poder en el examen de ascenso a chunnin. Mi sobrino Neji es el más fuerte de su generación y ese ser usó el chakra del zorro de nueve colas para ganar de una forma totalmente…

Válida-lo interrumpió Asuma tranquilamente-. Igual que Kiba usa a Akamaru para luchar, Naruto usó el chakra de Kyubi para el mismo fin. Ganó porque es un buen ninja, no por hacer trampas con el chakra de un biju. A de más, si no recuerdo mal tu fuiste uno de los primeros en presionar Yondaime-sama cuando se decidía sobre encerrar al Kyubi en Naruto o intentarlo con otro animal.

Yondaime-sama no tenia las cosas claras. ¡Decía no se qué de hablar con el zorro! Que absurdo.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-como si esa bestia nos entendiese y pudiese hablar…

Puede hablar-dijo Naruto desde la otra punta de la mesa. Se había levantado y estaba enfadado-. Y nos entiende. Conseguí pararle el día del ataque porque hablé con el. Le pedía que os dejase vivir, que no os matase.

¡Habla con el zorro!-gritó triunfante Hiashi- ¡Ahí tenéis la prueba! Dejó suelto al biju porque se lo pidió y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque vio que lo rodeábamos. Por eso encerró al animal, no por compasión. Si no le paramos los pies nos matará a todos. Ahora no os parece peligroso pero dentro de unos años se revelará contra el consejo y contra Konhoja y será tarde. Pensad en mi proposición. Si un perro es peligroso y muerde se le pone un bozal. Si el bozal no funciona, se lo encierra.-dijo esto último mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

¿Te estás oyendo? Hablas de encerrar a un niño-dijo el padre de Chouji-. ¿Cómo puede siquiera planteártelo?

¡Eso no es un niño!-gritó Danzo-Apoyo a Hyuga. Encerrémosle y si hay otra guerra ya lo sacaremos.

De repente estaban todos gritando y de pié. Unos apoyaban a Hiashi otros estaban en contra pero los primeros superaban en número a los que no querían encerrar a Naruto. Tsunade estaba a su lado, seria, con las manos entrecruzadas y el mentón apoyado en ellas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía hacer enormes esfuerzos para contenerse.

Obasan-la llamó el rubio. Ella se giró dispuesta a pegarle un buen puñetazo pero al ver la cara del rubio decidió esperar.-Haz que se callen. Tengo una propuesta que hacer.

He.-les dijo a los miembros del consejo, los cuales ya empezaban a pasarse de la rala.- ¡He!-estos seguían sin hacerle caso y una venita se le empezaba a hinchar en la frente.- ¿¡QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ, COÑO!? ¡OS COMPORTAIS COMO UN MONTÓN DE CRIAJOS DE MIERDA! ¡SENTÁOS Y CERRAD EL PICO!-automáticamente todos se sentaron con las miradas en los sitios por donde podían escapar en caso de necesidad.-Naruto quiere deciros algo.-algunos de los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco en señal de molestia. El rubio cogió aire y dijo:

Antes de nada, quiero daros las gracias a los que os habéis negado a aceptar la propuesta de Hyuga, significa mucho para mi.-algunos de los aludidos sonrieron con tristeza pues se imaginaban el final que tendría para él la propuesta que quería que plantear por el tono que estaba utilizando.-Tengo una oferta para los que sí que queréis encerrarme. Si me permitís hacer algo antes de encerrarme os doy mi palabra de ninja de que me entregaré sin oponer resistencia y me someteré a vuestra voluntad. Haré todo lo que queráis. Haré misiones sin cobrar; permaneceré encerrado cuando queráis; si hay una guerra lucharé contra el enemigo, sea el que sea; me someteré totalmente a vosotros.

¿Qué quieres hacer antes de que te encierren?-preguntó con curiosidad la anciana que le había hablado antes de que fuese en pos de su mejor amigo.

Dejadme ir a por Sasuke-dijo simplemente.

¿Solo eso?-preguntó desconfiado Danzo-¿Seguro que no quieres hacer nada mas?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-No me lo creo-lo acusó-. Seguro que estás planeando "ir a por el Uchiha" y en cuanto estés fuera de los muros de la ciudad irte.

Si queréis poned a todo el cuerpo de Ambus como mi escolta, ¡pero dejadme ir!

No me fío ni un pelo-dijo fríamente Hiashi.

Yo tampoco. Seguro que es una artimaña para escapar.-corroboró Koharu.

Todos empezaron de nuevo a decir su opinión, aunque esta vez lo hacían con voz más queda, murmurando entre sí. Naruto, que estaba de pié, tenía la mirada sombría y la cabeza gacha. Nadie le hacia caso hasta que con voz ronca y grave dijo:

Si no dejáis que el enano traiga de vuelta al Uchiha ese de mierda-levantó poco a poco la cabeza dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre- os mataré a todos.

Tu…-las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Danzo-ejem… Tu propuesta se someterá a votación. Vete.

¿Me estás dando una orden humano?-esto último lo pronunció como un insulto mientras se lamía sádicamente los colmillos-No le echéis la culpa al mocoso, ahora mismo me está gritando que no os haga nada, que no os mate ni os torture. Aaah-gimió apenado alzando la cara al techo de la habitación en señal de fastidio-. Con lo que me gustaría arrancarle un par de cosas a ese-dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Hiashi. De repente abrió mucho los ojos, se cogió la cabeza y gritó-. ¡AH! ¡No! ¡Argh!-se sacudió y tembló hasta que cesaron los gritos poco a poco. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se posaron en tsunade. Tenía el rostro perladote sudor y la mirada cansada y triste, como disculpándose.

Naruto-le dijo esta-, ¿podrías irte para que hablemos sobre que decisión tomar?

Este asintió y salió por la puerta aunque de camino a ella se tambaleó algunas veces. Cuando salió fuera había una verdadera concentración. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluida Ino, la cual no había muerto a causa del ataque de Sasuke, aunque quedó malherida. Según Tsunade, fue una suerte que el Uchiha errara el ataque pues unos centímetros más a la derecha y la herida habría sido irreparable. Aquellos a los que sus padres no los habían escuchado y que estos sospechaban que iban a decidir apoyar la decisión de encerrarlo, se lanzaron sobre el rubio disculpándose por no haber conseguido convencer a sus padres y preguntándole como se encontraba y que habían decidido. Este les dijo que estaba bien y que todavía no habían decidido nada, pero no habló sobre la propuesta que había hecho. Les dijo que estaba cansado y que quería dormir un poco antes de que le dijesen algo los del consejo. Sus amigos le dijeron que hablarían con sus padres, que no estaba solo y Naruto se lo agradeció. Aunque quiso, no pudo sonreír en ningún momento, así que sus amigos no se creyeron que estuviese bien y estuvieron a punto de no dejarle marchar, pero al final desistieron al ver que estaba ausente.

------------------------

_¿Has decidido ignorarme?-_preguntó Naruto.-_Ohé, se que no duermes.-_la verdad es que empezaba a mosquearse.- _¡Eh! ¡Como no me respondas me meto ahí dentro y te saco las palabras a tortas!_

_¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, enano?!-_respondió furioso Kyubi

_¡¿Yo que se?! ¡En la sala del consejo no parabas de gritarme y ahora te callas de golpe y porrazo! Es muy raro. ¿Qué pasa?_

………

Seguía si obtener respuesta así que se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y al poco sintió de nuevo esa sensación de caída que experimentaba siempre que se reunía con Kyubi. Recorrió los pasillos que ya se conocía de memoria y en unos minutos estaba ante la celda del zorro. Se debía de haber metido muy hacia el fondo porque no lo veía. Lo llamó varias veces pero el no contestaba. Al final se sentó con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes y esperó. No supo cuantas horas estuvo así, cuando entraba en sí mismo parecía que el tiempo en el exterior se detuviese, aunque no fuese así. Al final, oyó unos pasos retumbar con fuerza contra las paredes de la celda y se giró. Allí delante tenía a Kyubi, imponente y fuerte, capaz de matarlo con solo extender una zarpa, capaz de aplastarlo incluso por error. Sin embargo no tenía miedo. Ya había entrado muchas veces, sobretodo cuando entrenó con Jiraiya y necesitaba de su chakra. Si en ninguno de esos momentos no le había hecho nada, ¿porque tenía que empezar ahora?

¿A que has venido?

Quiero saber porque intentaste matar a Sasuke.

No es asunto tuyo.-dijo enfadado volviendo a meterse en las sombras de su celda.

¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! ¡Intentaste matar a mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me meta?!

¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!-dijo lanzándose contra los barrotes furiosamente haciendo retroceder a Naruto involuntariamente-¡Esos inútiles del consejo ya te lo han dicho todo de mi! ¡Lo hice porque soy Kyubi! ¡Soy un animal incontrolable, violento, sin cerebro, agresivo por naturaleza!, -su voz, atronadora al principio, se volvió un susurro a medida que hablaba y al mismo y al mismo tiempo se teñía de una profunda tristeza y culpabilidad- sin voluntad propia, que se deja guiar por sus instintos más primitivos…

El rubio lo miró con tristeza, consciente del dolor que sentía aunque no sabía de dónde provenía ni porque era causado. Se acercó para tocarlo, con una mano extendida, pero él se apartó con un rugido, enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente y retrocedió hasta el fondo de su prisión. Cuando iba a protestar oyó una voz llamándole. Se giró hacia la celda y dijo:

Ya hablaremos, pero te lo advierto: hasta que no me lo digas no dejaré de preguntártelo. Adiós.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cunado los volvió a abrir se encontró con la cara de Iruka a pocos centímetros de la suya, mirándolo preocupado. Pegaron un bote los dos cuando naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y terminaron los dos en el suelo. El rubio rió con nerviosismo mientras se levantaban pero calló cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su sensei.

¿Qué te pasa Iruka-sensei? Ya estoy aquí, no estoy… en "trance".-dijo refiriéndose a las visitas que le hacía al demonio de nueve colas.

No es nada. Solo estaba un poco preocupado por lo de la reunión de los líderes de clanes.-dijo sonriendo para restarle importancia.

¿Por que no estás con ellos?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Danzo se encargó de que no me llegase ningún aviso. Parece ser que piensa que puedo tener bastante influencia sobre los demás miembros del consejo como para representar un peligro. Me quiere alejado de ellos y por eso, no se como, se ha encargado de que me ahogue en trabajo esta semana. Dime, ¿Cómo estaba la cosa cuando te fuiste?

¿Según quien?-dijo tristemente- Según Danzo todo iba sobre ruedas. Si me preguntas a mí te diré que dentro de poco perderé mi bronceado. Espero que acepten mi petición…-murmuró para sí. No lo había dicho para que Iruka lo oyese pero el sensei estaba acostumbrado a leerlos labios de los alumnos, no para cotillear, sino para vigilar que no se hiciesen daño porque las peleas-entrenamientos clandestinos eran muy comunes entre los niños, los cuales se creían invencibles a esa edad.

¿De que petición hablas Naruto?

¿A que te refieres?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A esa petición que esperas que acepten-dijo Iruka acercándose hacia él. Entre unas cosas y otras terminaron en la cocina.

¡Ah! ¡Eso! Jejeje n.nU. N-no es nada. Una pequeñita e inocente proposición que les hice… ¡¿Más té?!-gritó ofreciéndole la tetera vacía.

Se dice: ¿quieres té?, porque todavía no me habías ofrecido. Cuéntame esa propuesta a mí también, Naruto.-al recordar el motivo de la pequeña discusión que estaban manteniendo decayó visiblemente su ánimo y su antiguo sensei se volvió a preocupar.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Naruto se lo contó todo, desde lo duro que había entrenado por Sasuke, para traerle de vuelta hasta cuando se reencontraron en su habitación de una aldea del País de la Hierba. Desde que se encontró con la anciana del consejo hasta que lo encontró en la cama. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, con el sonido de la cucharilla de té de Iruka repiqueteando contra su taza. Al final el rubio no aguantó más y dijo:

¿Qué puedo hacer, Iruka-sensei?-este al ver la cara entristecida del kitsune sintió unas ganas enormes de decirle cuatro cosas a su ex-alumno.

No lo se. Esta vez no se que decirte, Naruto. No me ha pasado nunca nada parecido y dudo que le haya pasado a alguien a parte de a ti y a Sasuke. A mi no me resultó tan difícil empezar a salir con Kakashi.-bromeó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Jajaja. Eso seguro.-se reía el rubio. Intentaba parecer lo más convincente posible, pues no quería preocupar al moreno- Se te tiraría encima en medio de una clase y se pondría a besuquearte y a meterte mano con todos los niños mirándote. Jajaja-con un suspiro dejó de reír. Aunque seguía sonriendo levemente, Iruka se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa de tristeza, como si aceptase el estado en el que se encontraba, sin más, sin luchar por mejorarlo, como si se lo mereciera.- No se si me gusta de verdad o es solo atracción física. Ya te he dicho que antes de marcharse me parecía muy guapo a pesar de su arrogancia y de ese aura de prepotencia que tiene a su alrededor constantemente.

Hay que decir en su favor que está muy bueno.-intentó bromear de nuevo el moreno. Esta vez sin embargo son surgió el efecto deseado y la cara de Naruto siguió sumida en tinieblas (Inner: no se muere, he Isil?¬¬ (I: tu crees? n.n) Inner: ooU). Hizo una pausa mientras todo rastro de alegría desaparecía de su rostro. Miró con tristeza al rubio y le dijo- ¿Por qué me parece que esa energía que siempre te sigue a todas partes se ha agotado?-de repente y sin previo aviso el rubio se puso a llorar a lágrima viva.

Ya estoy harto, Iruka-sensei. No puedo más.-su antiguo sensei lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Su cuerpo se agitaba bruscamente por los hipidos y no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo y cada vez más rápido mientras negaba con la cabeza-No puedo más, no puedo más, no puedo más…-hasta que finalmente gritó-¡No puedo más!

Iruka no sabía que hacer. Naruto nunca se había puesto así. Los insultos de los aldeanos siempre le habían rebotado y cuando empezó a hacer amigos les prestó menos atención aún. Pero ahora estaba completamente desmoralizado. Se preguntó cuantas veces se habría acostado de pequeño llorando, sin nadie que lo consolase, que le diese cariño. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo hasta que terminase de desahogarse. Miró hacia una ventana que había en el fondo de la cocina y vio a un ninja posado en el alféizar. Le hizo un ademán con la mano a Kakashi diciéndole que ya se encargaba él, que fuese a casa mientras los sollozos del rubio resonaban con fuerza en la habitación. Este asintió en silencio y de un salto llegó al tejado de la casa vecina.

Naruto ni siquiera lo notó.

-------------------------------------

¡Brrrrrr!(imaginaos q es el sonido de alguien sonándose xD) ToT ¡mi naru! Lo siento muchísimo cielo. Ahora le digo a sasu q los de konhoja se turnan para volarte y se los carga a todos.

N- ¿Y por que tendría que venir por eso?

I- ¬¬U voy a hacer una reclamación. Este Naruto me ha salido con defecto (descuelga el teléfono y se pone a gritarle al pobre recepcionista que hay al otro lado y que no tiene la culpa)

Inner- ¬¬U esta tía es tonta y con ganas. (se gira hacia el/la lector/a)Espero que no lo hayáis pasado mal con lo de naru(I: ¡pero si lo he puesto para eso!), pero es necesario. Yo os lo aviso, ya q esta baka no lo ha hecho: naru va a sufrir mucho en este fic, al menos más de lo q kiero q sufra. Le van a decir de todo, intentarán controlarle y/o manipularle, ¡intentarán matarlo! Weno, eso pasa en casi todos los fics porque si no se muere por un atake ninja, se muere de una hemorragia masiva anal.

Otra cosilla importante. En el primer capi os dije: Esto es un sasunaru/narusasu pero habrá 2 parejas(x ahora 2) hetero y creo q una xica-xica, pa q esté variadito XD.

Quiero cambiarlo. Lo del sasunaru se queda, tranquilas/os. Lo que me han convencido para cambiar es lo de las dos parejas hetero y la xica-xica. Kuzoy, no se como, me ha convencido para que haga una pareja yaoi y otra yuri(ya os explicaré(si me acuerdo) como surgieron). La pareja principal será la sasunaru, pero la yuri tendrá una importancia relevante, ya q influirá en la relación de nuestros chicos. Y la otra yaoi… ¡es que me gusta mucho! ///o/// me estoy planteando la posibilidad de poner una pareja yaoi entre alguno de los amigos de Naruto. Es una pareja muy poco común. Seguramente casi nadie ha oído hablar de ella. Yo solo la he visto una vez, pero cuando la vi se me iluminaron los ojos, así: o ¡q wai! xD dejo ya las paridas. Si alguien la adivina (la pareja, no las paridas) le dedico el próximo capi. Una pista: mucha gente empareja al uke de esta relación con una chica de la serie.

Ahora los reviews n.n(feliz, feliz, feliz)

**Kandy91:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado aunque no haya tenido lemon xD. Yo se lo necesario que es el lemon. Hay una xica(Mayumi) q al final de cada capi dice: no olvideis vuestra consumición semanal de lemon, q la vitamina C es esencial para la salud. Yo vivo según esa frase xD así q te comprendo. Lo q pasa sq todavía no puedo hacer el lemon, pero no tardará mucho, uno o dos capis. No creo q más(espero). YO también espero seguir escribiendo :P q me gusta mucho. Weno. Hasta el próximo capi. Gracias por dejarme review.

**Aukiyagami: **Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta n.n La verdad es q me sorprende que se me ocurriese una historia así y q gustase. Me he inventado muchas así, pero me parecen demasiado irreales y fantásticas menos una, pero esa no la quiero colgar hasta terminarla. Gracias también por dejarme review. Es uno de los que más me han animado(cuando leí el tuyo y el de Kandy91(son los 2 primeros que ví) escribí de golpe, ese mismo dia, dos hojas y pico y todo en un párrafo apretadito.) Que la fuerza te acompañe xD

**Nany: **Hola. Me alegro de que se quedase emocionante, esa era la intención! xD No se si será esto lo q creías q pasaría, pero espero que te guste. Ciao.

**Neko-dark: **Yo también quería lemon! ToT pero no debo… (se coge la mano q intenta escribir el lemon), debo resistir la tentación! El lemon vendrá mas adelante. No mucho más, pero si un pokito. De naru y sasu no te digo nada, solo q están hechos un lio. Q crees tu que hará naru para q sasu vuelba?? Jujuju Y la pantera saldrá en el próximo capi (Inner: pero no lo digas!) si solo le dije q saldría, no kien es!.TT Y el hombre ese q los ataca… Porque es un hombre?? El pergamino no se a cual te refieres. Si es el que le dice sasu a orochi q ha conseguido te digo ya q no tiene importancia y q no lo volveré a nombrar. Y las preguns no son muchas! Si a mi los reviews me gustan largos! Ciao y hasta el próximo capi wapa!

**Sabakunogaara4ever: **Vale, vale. Ya lo sigo n.nU no hace falta q me mates. Jeje me ha hecho gracia q me dejases review para tres capis n.n ¡Me alegro d q te gustasen y espero q este te guste también!

**Miner-chan: ¡**Vaya! Q wai. Has pillado porque no hay lemon todavía. Jajaja. La verdad es que podrían haber muchísimas razones pero es la de q sería demasiado brusco. No obstante me parece que jugaré un poko con los sentimientos de mis niños respecto a eso. Q lástima que estés castigada, a mi también me castigan sin pc. Con bastante frecuencia, la verdad n.nU No pasa nada si no puedes dejarme review, q cuando me pasa a mi y consigo enchufarme al pc un pokito no doy abasto con los fics actualizados, los reviews q tengo q dejar, este fic… Eso, q si no puedes, con q me dejes un review cuando te kiten el castigo, wai. El de la capucha… queda un poco hasta uqe lo diga, pero la pantera lo diré en el próximo capi o al menos saldrá. A Orochimaru le daré una muerte rápida o no lo mataré. Me cae bien y tengo q reconocer q es wapo. Le tengo bastante respeto desde q me enteré de lo de sus padres. Como puedes ver, Ino no se ha muerto. Me cae bien, no es como sakura. Al menos no tanto y reconoce q Naruto es fuerte. Besitos para ti también. Gracias a tu review estoy más animada jeje. Viva el sasunaru, viva el yaoi, viva tu! xD

Creo que no me dejé ningún review. Si me he dejado uno, me lo decís y lo editaré, no quiero dejaros a nadie suelto. Lo siento si soy pesada, pero muchísimas gracias por dejarme review. (le tiembla el labio inferior y suelta la lagrimita) ¡Os quiero chicas! oÔ ¿Sois todas xica so hay algún xico? Contadme cositas de vosotras/os en los reviews xfa. Vuestros gustos sobre música, libros, comida, parejas q os gustan, paridas uqe os salgan del corazón… lo que sea. ¡Ah! Y si tenéis algún problema con el pc, con los amigos, con el perro, con una hormiguita que se mete en vuestro dormitorio y os muerde… lo que sea, y necesitáis desahogaros, contádmelo, ok? Sq así si vuelve menos ameno escribir porque cuando enviáis un review a alguien le estáis hablando y si le dejáis muchos reviews os termina conociendo y quiero conoceros.

Weno

Ciao

Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n

P.D: (mira lo que ha escrito como "notas finales e iniciales") coño, como me enrollo OO


End file.
